Psycho love
by Greenbadass
Summary: After being for four years in prison for brutally killing a family, 17 year old Butch finally realizes that in one week his nightmare is over but its begun for his counterpart Buttercup who he falls in love with. But that love ain't all bouquets and chocolate it fact its what a girl fears for and that's death and pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey everyone wazzup! Ok now I started writing this new fanfic ' Psycho Love ' **

**Buttercup: that better not be about me**

**Me: why do you assume that its about you?**

**Buttercup: well Butch is my psycho counterpart**

**Me: oh..right**

**Buttercup: wait its not about me?**

**Me: yes it is**

**Buttercup: YOU JUST SAID THAT...**

**Me: I lied * smirk**

**Bubbles: she's evil again**

**Me: I'm always evil**

**Blossom: Greenbadass does not own us**

**Me: yea but you do owe me 10$**

**Blossom: yes beside..wait what?!**

**Me: enjoy and review...along with my other story too.**

Butch POV

Damn this shit! After four fucking years, in one week I'll smell freedom again. This was a complete shit, Boomer and Brick were out two years ago and I was stuck for two more. No light, no visitors, no real world no nothing. Yea its true I brutally killed a family and three kids so what! Their dad and uncle owed me money and that aint a kitty talk, I'm talking about 10 000$. I dont care on what he spent it the deal was he gives it back in 9 months and he agreed but the motherfucker left the city with his family, heck he even left the country. I told him if he tries that there is no way he'll live again, nor him nor his family, he doubted and now payed like I told him.

_Flashback_

_Man this guy is on my nerves already. I swear if I get lecutured by Brick one more time I dont know who to kill. And whats more, I cant believe that I'm missing a fight with those stinken Puffs for this guy and his problems. The fact is, I know his son and yea we're buds thats until he left for Europe and told me to take care of his family. Big whoop, I even agreed on that well..thanks to Boomer that is. Kane was like a forth RowdyRuff so we respected him like he did with us. Yea he got in trobule with Puffs himself but not to get beat up or anything...scratch that. Stupid Stones they were on my back ever since Kane left. Gary Stone was the worst of them all._

_Gary: Butch I swear I'll get the money back as soon as its possible_

_I rolled my eyes while leaning on the nearest wall._

_Butch: I stole that money fair and square and I aint planing on sharing_

_Gary: please Butch your our last hope_

_He pleaded a lot lately, heck he even cried, begged on his knees, embarassed himself for hundred times and yet when it comes to money I'm Mr No Share with anyone. If he wants it just go to bank and steal it just like I do. Sure the Puffs are a problem but what the heck._

_Butch: just go to bank and steal it _

_Sure as a 13 year old I had a lot of skill in stealing along with my brothers._

_Gary: please Butch, we need that money I swear to God that I will get it back soon, whenever you say or wish It will be there_

_Oh God thigs I'm gonna miss for this guy. I hate what I'm gonna do but..._

_Butch: how much you need?_

_Gary: 10 000$_

_My eyes widen and soon it turned to a glare to Gary_

_Butch: are you crazy! That will just leave me with 1 200$_

_Gary got to his knees again and started kissing my foot..damn dude how low can you go?_

_Butch: fine..._

_Gary got up and out of joy started hugging me. Oh damn grose! I pulled away and looked him dead in the eye. I saw him fear for his life. Good, thats what I want him to feel_

_Butch: but if I dont get my money in 9 months you and your family are dead, if you run away you and your family are dead, if you survive you and your family are dead, got it?!_

_Gary: yes, your money will be ready in 9 months, no doubt_

_Butch: good, if you know whats good for ya, now be a good daddy and spend your money on your shit and make sure you get it in 9 months this place 8PM _

_He nodded and left. _

That peace of shit did what I told him not to do. Brick and Boomer knew about the money and Brick wanted to end with my life at that moment. He couldnt believe that I was generous damn it neither could I believe.

_I was leaning on the wall with some graffiti behind it. Thats the one I made when I was 10. ' Kill your enemies ' the something I didnt do to only one person. I killed everyone who annoyed me. Except for one person, a girl with raven colored hair and lime green eyes, the one known as a hero, a middle, a toughest fighter, the one named Buttercup Utonium. I looked at the Townsville clock and it showed 8:30PM...should have figured this out. I smirked as I thought of this. He didnt even bother coming..dont worry Gary, I still havent forgoten about you. By the speed of light I went to his house. I broke the door shouting his name. But I found nothing. I rushed to their rooms and saw their closets empty, there were no clothes. Not gonna happen Gary. If you dont keep your words I sure do keep mine. I flew to the airport and saw Gary looking everywhere searching for me. Dont worry I'm still here. He wanted to move to Canada I see...typical human traitor. I flew down and saw Gary's eyes widen, everyone looked scared I smirked at them and again by the speed of light I flew them all back to their house. Pleading, begging for mercy, tears falling down, praying for life to God. No God will save you now, thank your daddy._

_Butch: Forgot about me so soon Gary?_

_Gary was shaking more than a Christmas tree I smirked at him as their kids cried_

_Butch: I still remember you, and I hope that your kids will too...after this little play we planned for them. _

_Gary: B-Butch..do w-with m-m-e anythi-ing you want b-but ple-ease let m-my fa-amily go_

_Butch: now where would the fun be in that Gary? I told you and you agreed, you betray me you and your family are dead, you leave your dead...and thats what you did Gary, you tried to leave, but as I swore I'd find you I did. Now your gonna pay with your life._

_In a matter of seconds there were screams, pleading, cries, blood, death, murder...brutal murder._

Brick and Boomer hid me and when I was found they were arrested too. But they were out two years later, when we were 15. I know that kids werent suppose to be there but brutal murder is a brutal murder. In a week I'm coming too. I havent seen my brothers in four years. We were all seperate. Once again I was crowned as a psycho kid. As a child I had my little issues, now they turned into more. If thats what I'm suppose to be than I aint changing. Now it was lunch time for all prisoners. We had a small TV at the top so we could watch it in the caffeteria only when we're eating. News...I havent watched them since I came here, because they thought that I'm gonna kill someone,lets just say that for a 13 year old all of them had a fear of me, since I am the RowdyRuff after all. Now they let me since I'm almost out. If I could survive without their TV before I could to the same now.

Reporter: The Townsville bridge was in the middle of breaking, civils were in a great danger, turns out that the monster was the entire reason of that happening. Terror was brought to everyone on the bridge, they were basically trapped.

I spilled my food out and looked at the TV screen. Damn those people are dead meat for sure. Long time since I saw terror in the city. Sure hope that my brothers did some too.

Reporter: but thank goodness that the PowerPuff girls were there to save the day. The people are saved once again.

I looked over at three girls. PowerPuffs...four years since I've seen them. And they looked really different. The pink one was talking about something but it wa mute for a while until they started showing the conversation

Blossom: thank you citizens of Townsville, as we promised before, as long as we're here no terror will ever be around our city!

Everyone cheered. Some prisoners here started to laugh and I just rolled my eyes. Typical leaders.

Then I heard another voice speaking, again I looked over to see a girl with a blonde hair and she held them in low pigtails, she wore a light blue belly tank top with angel wings on it and also blue knee shorts and black sandals. The pink one wore the pink belly tank top with a rose on it, white shorts and black sandals, her hair was in a high pony tail and it passed her waist.

Bubbles: yea feel free to call us anytime

Oh please, if it werent for other two she would be killed even by Boomer for now.

Buttercup: yep kickin butts is what we do

I turned my look to a black haired girl. There she was, the enemy thats worth killing but is still living. Living as a superhero, her hair was a bit longer, it was pass her shoulders. She wore a dark green tank top with graffit on it, it had ' Born to kill ' written on it in black letters. She wore black shorts and black sandals. I looked at her and had hundred emotiones fill me. Was this really her? Buttercup Utonium as in my counterpart. The one who I will kill as soon as I get out? This was the new her..she looked amazing. I looked at boys trying to get to her and she sent them a death glare so they all backed away but still had hearts in their eyes. I smirked while I looked at her. That butt, chest..there's a lot to see. Still feisty one I see, dont worry Buttercup, you wont bother yourself with them anymore, cause your mine and nobody else has the right to look at you without my permission. Your mine and only mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: well thanks for the reviews but it wasnt enough, though I did wrote this for reviewers that were just dying to see whats gonna happen to Buttercup**

**Buttercup: I'm right here **

**Me: that I know but now let me continue my thing**

**Buttercup: oh right...**

**Me: as I was saying, thanks everyone that reviewed but come on guys can you do more please...ok I'm all out**

**Buttercup: good cause Bubbles called for cookies and me for a horror movie we're all watching it**

**Me: cookies + horror movie = very happy me!**

*** And we left, suddenly Butch crashes into my room leaving a big hole on the roof ***

**Butch: and they forgot to say review**

*** I shout from the livingroom ***

**Me: I ALREADY SAID THAT!**

**Butch: oh right...hey GB you mind the hole on the roof! -he shouts**

*** By speed of light I rush into my room with widen eyes ***

**Me: WHAT HOLE ON THE ROOF!**

**Butch points to the hole and I look up**

**Me: mommy...* whimpers ***

**Butch: eeer...whoops**

Brick POV

Well today is the day..my brother is finally getting out of prison. After four damn dead years he's finally out and we're reunited as a family. Sure we still do a few robberies and beating up people just for fun and yes we like annoying the Puffs, I bet he missed that a lot. I got my car keys and looked to see Boomer eating pizza.

Brick: gonna pick up Butch, wanna come?

He looked at me and sighed. He got up and put his hand on my shoulder giving me a smile.

Boomer: I'm in

I smirked and we headed to the car..better yet I got a jeep. Sure we can fly but I wanna show him my sweet ride. And I dont know does he even remember how to fly. I started the car and headed for the Townsville prison. I looked up at the big building and leaned on the car waiting for my brother to come. Boomer stayed inside and listened to some music on the radio. It was from Ludacris ' get back ' I didnt really focused on the song. I just thought about how would it all be if he didnt made that mistake..if he didnt do what he did. Suddenly the gates of the prison opened. There was a guy about our age and two prison guards holding his arms behind. I looked at the guy with messy black spiked up hair, his green skull shirt showed off his muscles, his eyes were dark green and his jeans were black and ripped off.

Guy: dont worry Jojo you'll be back - a guard smirked letting him go

That was him...my brother. I could see that he was working out. I smirked as I thought about my ' Never quiting ' brother. I looked over at Boomer who finally realized whats happening. He got out of the car and his eyes widen as he saw his big brother. I gotta admit he worked out more then me and Boomer did.

Butch: dont forget to send me flowers, I like buttercups a lot - he smirked back

Wait did he just say buttercups? I looked over at Boomer and he gulped. I could tell that he was a little afraid of Butch and his new look. Last time we saw him he was all psycho and over excited about stuff, that Butch we knew but this one is the one we havent seen in four years. And now we get the chance to see a new version of our brother. Butch now walked towards the car and smirked at me, I smirked back I looked over at Boomer and he had the same look. He got to me and we bro hugged each other. Yep he sure was working out, I dont think that beating up Puffs will be a problem to him.

Butch: sweet ride bro

I smirked as I hit the top of the jeep two times.

Brick: nice to see ya too

Butch: for fuckin years were a real pain in my asshole

Brick: I'll say..now get in the car

Boomer now got to us and bro hugged Butch.

Boomer: good to have you back bro

Butch: good to be back Boom

Brick: didnt ya hear what I said prison?

Butch: showoff - he smirked

Brick: its a gift

He got beside since Boomer took the front. Good to have Butch back turned on the radio and some song came, turns out it had a really good beat, a bit creepy but seems like Butch knew it and started singing along. I never heard this song, but knowing his case and hearing the lyrics I could tell ya that I was a bit creeped out too.

**Remember when you ran away**

**And I got on my knees**

**and begged You not to leave Because I'd go berserk?**

**You left me anyhow and then The days got worse**

**and worse**

**And now you see I've gone**

**Completely out of my mind.**

**And**

**They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha**

**They're coming to take me away, Ho-ho**

**Hee-hee-haa-haa**

**To the funny farm**

**Where life is beautiful all the time**

**And I'll be happy to see those**

**Nice young men in their clean white coats and**

**They're coming to take me away**

**ha-ha! **

**You thought it was a joke**

**and so you laughed, you laughed,**

**when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid.**

**Right?**

**You know you laughed**

**I heard you laugh**

**You laughed, you laughed and laughed**

**and then you left but Now you know I'm utterly mad**

As I heard him sing that crazy song the ground started to shake. Our car was going crazy, not to mention the other cars behind us. Butch better not be doing this shit. I was holding on my chair along with Boomer while Butch held on to back of both chairs. The song was still going on and so was the pool of crazy.

Butch: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!

Boomer: YOU MEAN YOUR NOT DOING THIS!

I shot a glare to Boomer and if it werent for this shit I would smack him...note to self smack Boomer later.

Brick: LETS GET OUT OF HERE!

They both nodded their heads and we exited the car. Now we were in the air. Suddenly a monster started coming out of the water..ah shit. Good news we have powers, bad news we're gonna have to save the day. Asking how? Simple, people here a dumb and since we're gonna save our own butts their gonna take it wrong and say that we saved the day. Shitbag aint it?

Boomer: Sweet mother of both shits that thing is a big one!

Brick: boys we're gonna have some entertainment after all - I smirked

Well my bro is back and I could see that he's ready for action. Lets see what does muscles can do.

Butch: no need to tell me twice

We were all getting ready to fight, that is until three streaks showed up. Ah great its Mrs Perfect and her sisters. I mumbled a few curses and looked at my pink counterpart. We decided to move our butts out of their way.

Blossom: alright girls lets show this monster not to mess with our town!

You know what...I dont really like her commander Perfect voice at all. I looked over to Boomer who had some drool coming out of his mouth. What the...he better not be watching blondie blow over there! Seriously what did he ever see in her, she's dumb, she's weak and he is a RowdyRuff...again a dumb and a weak one but still a Ruff! Butch on the other hand probably looked at Buttercup, long time since he fought her. But there is something more in his eyes, something I find hard to read. I looked over to the Puffs and in a matter of seconds they PowerPunched the monster causing it to fly probably to another dimention.

Blossom: good job girls

Bubbles: is everyone ok down there? - she asked softly as she looked at pink eyed Puff

Blossom: one way to find out

Those two flew down to check on people. Suddenly the bridge started falling..well one part of it broke probably because of the monster, but something else fell along with it, cant see what is it.

Bubbles: OMG THE CAR JUST FELL DOWN BLOSSOM!

Blossom: what where!

As she saw that she gasped.

Bubbles: what if someone was there!

Buttercup: I got this

She flew down by the lime green streak following her.

Buttercup POV

As I got down there was nobody I could find. Maybe they blacked out. I jumped in the cold water and from there I opened the door. I got inside the car to check is anyone stuck but it was empty for sure. Maybe the driver escaped. As I turned around to get out I felt that my leg was stuck between the bottom of two seats. Ah shit. I struggled to free it but it was hard since I was already running out of breath. Uh-oh this is bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Imma make this short...review and enjoy**

*** Closes the door and shuts down the lights, but six eyes start glowing in the dark, in a light pink, baby blue and lime green color ***

**Blossom: ...**

**Buttercup: ...**

**Bubbles: ...mm...**

***Buttercup and Blossom eye at her ***

**Buttercup *blinks ***

**Blossom * blinks ***

**Bubbles: ...yyy...**

*** Blossom looks at Buttercup and she looks back then both turn their look on Bubbles ***

**Bubbles: mmyy...**

**Blossom: ...**

**Buttercup: AAAAAAA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU BUBBLES!**

*** The door opens and the lights are on revealing...me! ***

**Bubbles: YAAAY SHE REMEMBERED!**

*** Bubbles starts choking the life out of me ***

**Me: nice..t-to...see..y-you..t-t-too **

**Bubbles: oh sorry...lalalalalalalala**

*** Bubbles skips to another room ***

**Me: eeer...**

**Buttercup: dont ask**

**Me: got it**

Blossom POV

She wasnt coming out. The water was peaceful, Everyone was safe, but I dont know whats wrong with my sister...is she ok? I looked at Bubbles and noticed tears in her eyes.

Blossom: Bubbles...

She looked at me with watery eyes

Blossom: She's going to be ok

I gave her a hug and she hugged back. I looked at the water waiting for any sign of my sister. Everyone was waiting, even the people that were saved. Everyone looked down to the water, waiting for Buttercup to show up. Who ever had a hat on their head took it off. No she is not dead! Buttercup is the toughest fighter and she would never give up! Even the Ruffs got down from where ever they were.

Bubbles: Blossom...where is she?

I just stood there silent. Everything and everyone was silent. Could she really be dead?

No! Blossom what the heck is wrong with you! You are the commander and a leader,Bubbles is a joy and a laughter and Buttercup Utonium is a toughest fighter, was and always will be!

Brick: sorry Pinky...

I looked over to him as he started to let his cap down to his chest. How dare he think that my sister is gone! I took his arms that held his cap and put it back on. I didn't even focus on his hair or the fact that this was the first time he even dared to remove his cap from his head. Brick looked over to me and I shot him a glare that would kill a word that comes from anyone's mouth.

Blossom: shut the hell up! She's not dead!

Brick sighed and again looked at the water. I refuse to agree with their thought that Buttercup is dead, cause she's not!

Bubbles was already crying in Boomers chest. How could she think that Buttercup's dead, she's her frickin sister! Bubbles should have known better.

Butch: Fuck you all!

My eyes widen as I turned my look to Butch. But when I did all I could see is a dark green streak storming into a cold water ( **storming into a cold water?...that sounded stupid)**

What the hell is he doing? I looked over to Brick who had eyes widen as an owl.

Butch POV

They all just cried and shut their damn traps! If nobody cares about her then fine I'll save her! Not even her sisters care that much, she has nobody but me. The water was dead cold, damn! Even I find this hard to handle, but I gotta suck it in...for Buttercup. I looked over to the upside down jeep and found Buttercup in there. Her face was all blue, her mouth was open and I could tell that the car was full of water. I swear if the monster weren't in the other dimention I would rip him off limb from limb for doing this to my little flower. With full force I smacked the door and opened it. I scanned Buttercups looks and she looked worse than I thought. Her face was even more blue then ice, her mouth was open so I could tell she was fighting for air. I watched her as her black hair covered her face. But then I noticed something else...her leg was trapped. Stupid damn seats! I literally ripped the chairs from the jeep and threw them out of the car, I watched as they felt deeper in the sea. I took Buttercup and flew back to the surface, I didnt want to let go to her sisters, instead I have a better place for her. I heard my brothers calling me, stay with your fricking girlfriends and let me do what I want with my girl. I looked over to an old abandon building..perfect. Nobody will expect her to be there.

Brick POV

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! Did he just saved and kidnapped Buttercup? In that condition she needs to be in hospital not on her own funeral! I looked over to Blossom and she was red as an apple...maybe a pissed apple. Oh boy..this ain't gonna end well

Blossom: WHERE DID YOUR DAMN SNAIL BROTHER TAKE MY SISTER! I SWEAR IF HE RAPES HER I AM GONNA RAPE YOU AND YOU WONT LIKE IT AT ALL AND I'M GONNA...

I just looked at Blossom with widen eyes, I think that my face ate my mouth, cause this what she was saying was crazy...and worth of recording too. But in this case I think that if I let my cellphone out she's gonna break it right on my head like an cracked egg.

Blossom:..AND THEN I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR FUNERAL AND WHEN I DO THE WHOLE TOWNSVILE WILL SEE WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU AND THEN I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN TO HELL AND WHEN YOU MAKE IT THERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONCE AGAIN SO YOU WILL HAVE COUNTLESS TIMES TO DIE...

How long will this take? Butch I am gonna do to you whatever she said that she's gonna do to me...except for the rape part.

Buttercup POV

Why am I so cold? I feel like I was glued to something..or better yet, that something was glued to me. It didnt took me long to realize that those were my clothes. I started to slowly open my eyes but my vision was still blur. Oh craphole! Why cant I see anything? Ok Buttercup lets try that one again, so once again I tried opening my eyes and...yep now they work perfect. I looked around where I was and I saw some covers over me. I was laying on a pillow and for some reason on a cold hard ground (** I can bet you know that line from somewhere **)

" Looks like your awake "

No dip Shelock..hey wait a sec...I know that voice. Damn it! If I could only move to see. I tried moving but then I felt pain on my back. OUCH! SHIT THAT HURTS!

" Now, now Butters dont wanna get all boo boo and ouchie now do ya? "

I swear if I dont figure this figure out I'm gonna hurt someone...and that's not myself this time!

The figure got closer to me and I think that my breath almost got out of me. No...it can't be him...

" Good to see you too " he smirked while he got down.

I started shivering, it can't be him..its been so long and I thought that he...he...

Buttercup: h-how...

Thats all I could say. He chuckled a little bit and placed his hand on my cheek, removing a streak of my hair behind my ear. I looked away but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him dead in the eye.

" Missed me? "

I should have been raged, angered, heck even beating him to pulp, but something is stopping me. I know that he's psycho ever since we were kids. But now there are things I see in his eyes and I cant explain them. Sure not because I'm not Mrs Smarty Blossy but its like his eyes got a new shade of green and the new meaning. Something is wrong with this picture. He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath.

" Remember anything..."

I still cant get this in my head...is he really back? Alive? From that dead place prison? Did he broke out of it? Could he really be out...no! He killed! That was a brutal killing of a family! He shouldnt be allowed to get out at all! But I need to face this...thats really him...thats...

Buttercup: Butch...


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:...**

**Blossom: eeer...**

**Me: ...**

**Bubbles: GB?**

**Me: ...**

**Buttercup: fine I'll do it...review**

**Bubbles: AND ENJOY!**

**Me: ...whatver...**

**Bubbles: yay she said something!**

**Me: ...**

**Blossom: here we go again**

Buttercup POV

Buttercup: Butch...

He smirked as he heard his name. He picked up my chin and our faces were inches away, hurt or not if he tries anything with me I'm gonna make sure his new prison is hell. But for some reason I felt blood being sent to my cheeks and fuck I felt that they got warmer...oh shit not that, anything but that..

Butch: your cute when you blush

What part of ' anything but that ' didnt this life of mine understood? Hold that train...did he say that I was cute? Hell to the no! He is my enemy he isnt suppose to compliment me at all!

Buttercup: it cant be you...you were suppose to be in prison

I felt even my voice shaking. Its not that I felt fear, I was more surprised to see him than to fear him. Puh lease, I Buttercup Utonium fear nobody.

Butch: got out today, now is that a way to greet your counterpart?

I shot him a glare now. That fuckin asshole killed a family and he wants me to greet him! Not to mention that he tried to kill me several times before!

Buttercup: greet my shit Butch! You killed a family and you desirve to die as well!

I shouted my lungs out, now he looked at me with anger in his eyes. I swear his eyes turned darker now. I gotta admit that would make Superman shit in his pants.

Butch: you fuckin Bitch I saved your fucking asshole when you were stuck in that car!

My eyes widen as hard as they could. Butch saved me? I thought that it was my sister but that he just kidnapped me...why would he save me...we're enemies, he was suppose to do a victory dance when he saw me all wet and dead.

Buttercup: you..saved me?

He leaned on the wall and looked at me with another death glare in his eyes, but looks like his eyes got a bit soft when he looked at mine...wait..is there something in my eyes cause I think that he might go softy and fluffy now.

Butch: yea I did

. . Butch Jojo, the Psycho RowdyRuff saved his worst enemy!

Buttercup: why did you do that!?

He started walking towards me and now he was infront. I started breathing heavily, and I have no idea what the heck is wrong with my body at this moment.

Butch: because your mine Buttercup Utonium

My eyes widen. Did he just claimed me his? Sweet mother of both shits! This is so not my day!

Butch came to me and picked up my face in his hands, yep I can forget about looking to another direction. He started moving the streaks of my hair and I felt his breath on my face. I tried looking down but I realized that I wont be moving from this position for a long time. He started leaning in and soon his lips were on mine.

Warm and soft...but this was wrong. With full force I turned away and I swear my eyes were forming a death glare that could kill anything. I turned my look to Butch and I saw him looking back at me. I had a death glare..but his was more killer like. I've never seen anything like that in my entire life. Many times I fought him and his brothers and none of them had what he had now. His glare could form a war, a death anything bad. Now I started showing fear cause I never saw anything like that. I didnt even know that anybody could reach that level of anger, nor that it even existed. With full rage he grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me up so I could face him. His eyes were showing more anger, now I really wish I could look away.

Butch: no matter where you go...

His voice was bitter and deadly. If this was a horror movie than I wanna get the damn heck outta here!

Butch: no matter where you hide...

Fear...something I never felt before, and now when I do, I dont like it at all...meaning of fear

**F**uck **E**verything **A**nd **R**un, something I cant do right now. He leaned down to my ear

Butch: I know your every move

He whispered. Oh God please let this all be a dream

Butch: I'm everywhere

Now he pushed me on the floor and pain filled my body. Ow thats gonna leave a mark. I've never seen this side of him, I dont think anyone has, Brick and Boomer better not be a part of this shit.

I just wanna get out of here...well Buttercup beside him, nothing is stopping you.

Bubbles POV

We got home and Buttercup wasnt in her room. What if Butch kidnapped her for good? Will I ever see my sister again? Blossom was out of her mind, If I start crying then Blossom will be even more worried and I dont like seeing her in this condition. Suddenly the door of Buttercup's room busted hard and it made me and Blossom jump. On the broken door was angry Brick with Boomer behind him. Blossom stood in her fighting position, this is not going to end well...unless I do something about it.

Bubbles: guys stop!

Blossom and Brick looked at me. Boomer came next to me and nodded to his brother.

Brick: where's Butch?

He asked bitterly. Butch? He's not home?

Blossom: oh lets see, saved my sister, kidnapped my sister, took off somewhere with my sister, and apparently somewhere TORTURING MY SISTER!

Bubbles: why do you ask Brick?

I need to stay calm since somebody cant.

Boomer: We dont know, he's not home so we thought that he's here

Blossom: what siting by Buttercup's side and taking care of her? You sure wont be seeing that anytime soon

I sighed as I looked to two Ruffs. Buttercup I hope your ok.

Boomer: I suggest we go and search for them

I smiled at Boomer. Sounds good to me, I'm sure that Blossom wont be having problems with this

Blossom: no way! We go search for Buttercup and you two search for Psycho

Ok...maybe a few problems. I nodded at Blossom and we flew off. I wonder where Butch is.

Butch POV

Buttercup finally calmed down. I sat next to her and watched her sleep. Even in sleep she looked afraid. I looked at her face that was covered by her hair. On her face there was a big scratch and her lip stopped bleeding but there was still a bruise from it. I felt sorry for what I've done, I let anger take control of me again. I dont want her to suffer, but I cant let myself suffer without her. I'm gonna have to do a right thing am I? Slowly I picked up Buttercup bridal style and flew off to the sky. I need to take her home, cause only there she could heal. As I flew I still looked at her, she tried to fight back the pain. I smirked, yep that's Buttercup for you, a fighter, she never quits. Soon we were at her place. As I got in I placed her on the bed and covered her. Looks like their searching for her. As I headed outside I took another look at her.

Butch: your mine

And I flew away. Dont forget about me Butters, cause I sure wont forget about you. I decided to leave a little note under her covers. Just something to remember me by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: thanks for reviews everyone love ya**

**Blossom: since when did you became so loveable**

**Me: since you butted out of my hair**

**Blossom: what?**

**Me: yea that was stupid to say**

**Brick: your always stupid**

**Me: said something Brick?**

**Brick: no ma'am**

**Blossom: anyways..review and she will love you all...even more**

**Me: hey I got my level of loving too you know**

**Brick: imagine that**

**Me: imagine me throwing you to sharks**

**Brick: O.O**

**Blossom: ...**

**Me: what?**

Blossom POV

We were searching her for hours and still no clue.

Bubbles: Blossom...maybe she's home already

Blossom: what makes you say that?

Bubbles: well...maybe she's back..if she's not then we'll go search for her again

I sighed and nodded to Bubbles. Buttercup where are you? We flew off home and on our roof guess who we found. I sent a death glare even though I doubt that they saw it. Bubbles flew off to them and I just rolled my eyes. Let me guess..no luck with Psycho too.

Bubbles: found him?

Brick turned away from Bubbles and glared at me, I did the same to him. Boomer sighed and looked at his brother and then back at Bubbles.

Boomer: no Bubbles...no clue..and Buttercup?

Bubbles: no clue

Blossom: what are you doing here?

Brick looked at me with a cold stare

Brick: Honestly I have no idea

He got up and was about to fly away when Boomer stopped him.

Boomer: Our brother has taken their sister, and now their both missing, what if something happened to them Brick? We need to stick together and find our siblings.

Wow..hearing Boomer saying that makes me wonder who is more mature him or Brick, and considering that he is Bubbles counterpart makes me wonder is Bubbles more mature then me.

Brick growled but then turned to me and Bubbles.

Brick: I'll do it..but it doesn't mean that I like it

I smirked, yep thats my counterpart

Boomer: anyways why are you girls here?

Bubbles: we thought that Buttercup might be back home

Brick: well is she?

Blossom: on our way to find out

We flew to her room and were shocked. Bubbles started crying and Boomer, being the closest one to her, begun to comfort her. I felt a few tears on my eyes too..but dont you think that I'm gonna let Brick comfort me. I ran to my sisters bed and looked at bruises on her. I took her arm checking for pulse and yep she's alive. Thats my tough cookie sister.

Brick: glad that she's ok Pinky

I turned to Brick and saw him smiling. I couldnt help but smile back...looks like we were all glad that Butch didnt harm her..speaking of devil? He's still missing.

Blossom: guys...where's Butch?

Bubbles exchanged looks with Boomer and Brick crossed his arms and looked down. Its not possible for Buttercup to fly herself home...what if...Butch brought her here..but if he did then where were they before?

Brick: I suggest we all go downstairs and take a rest...and when Buttercup wakes up, she'll probably tell us where's Butch

I nodded my head and took another look at Buttercup. We exited the room and headed downstairs. Bubbles got to the kitchen and was ready to cook us something. Boomer, Brick and I were droped dead with thoughts.

Buttercup POV

The blackness in my eyes started fading away and I could see some light. Slowly I opened my eyes, I scanned the room I was in but all I could see were some green walls and thats all. The second thing I knew is that I was in someones bed. Well Buttercup, lets see where you really are. I tried getting up but I felt large pain filling my body. Shit that hurt like hell! But now I could see exactly where I am. Its...my room. How did I get here? And second...Where's Butch?

_Butch: I'm everywhere_

He's everywhere...what did he mean by that? Shit! Now thats all I can think of. I started uncovering myself, yes it hurt and yes I did see a peace of paper. Looked like a note...no shit Sherlock. The words I read were making my heart beats go fast. My breathing heavy once again. It said...

_When all stars fall asleep, when the moon comes knocking on your window, I'll be on the nearest tree watching my light. When rain falls and when the storm comes I'll be next to you, watching you breathe. When your least expecting, I'll be there, watching you from every corner, and remember my little flower I'm everywhere._

_Butch_

Holly crap! I got a stalker! He cant be serious...can he? No! Snap out of it Buttercup, he's just trying to scare you. I decided to try and walk myself downstairs. As soon as I stood up on my legs, I felt like loosing balance...oh this is gonna hurt. And I felt down

Buttercup: OOOOOW!

I couldnt stop, shit that hurt a lot! Soon my door busted and I saw Brick and Blossom rushing in.

Blossom cried out of happiness because I'm..probably alive. Brick smirked at me and hugged Blossom comforting her. Hey what about me!

Buttercup: tie each other with a rope and then hug, now HELP ME UP!

Soon they broke the hug and Brick came helping me up. He held my waist and slowly put me back on the bed.

Blossom: need anything?

Buttercup: new pair of legs maybe

Blossom giggled and I saw Brick smirking

Brick: I need to talk to her

He eyed at Blossom and she nodded. She left the room and closed the door. Brick sat next to me..ok maybe a little to close.

Brick: where's Butch

Wow..his brother kidnapped me and I need to know where he is, smooth Brick.

Buttercup: I dont know, last thing I remember was...me being in some abandon place...and your brother claiming me his

Bricks eyes widen. What did I do this time?

Brick: claimed you?

Buttercup: he said... ' your mine ' he probably got me back home and left me this note.

I handed the note to Brick and as he read it, he couldnt believe that those were the words of his brother.

Brick: Buttercup...

I looked at him dead in the eye

Buttercup: yea

Brick: I need something to tell you, but...dont freak out

Puh lease, me freaking out? You've got me mistaken for someone else. I smirked and nodded my head to him

Brick: You know that Butch always had some issues

Yea I dont think that anybody could forget that.

Brick: what he did in past was...shocking...even for me and Boomer

I'll say..the entire Townsville was shocked.

Brick: but I think that we still havent seen the real part of his issues

Huh?

Buttercup:...continue...

Brick: he used to have big obsession for money

Yea...that I know

Brick: but now I think that his new obsession is someone else...a person

Oh God please dont let him say what I think he'll say...

Brick: I think its you Buttercup

I told you not to let him say that!

Buttercup: but...why me?

Brick: I dont know that...but all I know is if we dont get Butch out of your asshole, many people or even your friends or sisters might suffer

What!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: sorry guys for not updating sooner, I had to help my mom for preparing the...**

**Bubbles: SHE CELEBRATES RAMADAN YAAAY!**

**Me: ...right...and since I'm a muslim I need to help my mom, clean the house, prepare the tradicional food and etc...so again sorry **

**Buttercup: hey is this that celebration when you earn money?**

**Me: no thats a different**

**Buttercup: oh...**

**Blossom: have some understanding people, besides she did update now**

**Me: I think they get it Blossom**

**Blossom: right**

**Me: anyways review and enjoy..while we enjoy the food I made**

**Blossom: sweet or bitter?**

**Me: sweet**

**Buttercup: awesome!**

**Everyone grabs a bite**

**Bubbles: yummm**

**Blossom: you are so giving me the recepie**

**Me: deal**

**Buttercup: wait...your not alowed to curse right?**

**Me: yea that too...thats hard considering the fact that its my habit**

**Blossom: old habits die hard**

**Me: you said it sister**

**Bubbles: well can you write it?**

**Me: hey many of the readers love the story and I dont wanna dissapoint anyone **

**Buttercup: YOU GO GIRL!**

**Me: now shut up my show is on**

Buttercup POV

What!

Hurt my sisters? If he thinks that Butch will get to me and hurt my sisters he has another thing coming.

Brick: you need to be careful when your going somewhere, dont go alone

Buttercup: since when do you care?

Brick: hey we're not completely heartless - he smirked at that -

I smirked back, same old Brick. Some things just never change

Brick: need anything?

Buttercup: Imma go to sleep, if anyone asks I'm beat k?

Brick: got it

He left the room and I slid down on the bed making my self comfortable. Oh boy, things are getting really weird for me. Butch getting out of prison and apparently having psycho love interests at me, Blossom threating with the...threatful words..boy that was stupid to say, Bubbles...well she's a crybaby so there's nothing new with her...oh yea there is, Bubbles acting more mature then Blossom, Boomer same as Bubbles, Brick taking care of me...this town is full of crazy lately.

Before I closed my eyes I looked to the peace of paper that Butch left me. Nice try Twitch but your gonna have to do better then that to scare me to death. I picked up the peace of paper, formed it in a paper ball and threw it to the trash. Score! Not bad for a girl huh? I smirked at myself and finally closed my eyes and fell asleep. Ah, sweet sweet bed and sleep, how I missed you. No Blossom, Bubbles nor Butch or the Ruffs, yep when your sleeping life is perfect.

I was finally starting to dream something when a breeze at my neck started waking me up. Hey! Who left the window open? Wait...I dont remember it being open. Suddenly the streaks of my hair were going behind my ear. I felt goosebumps filling my skin. Thats...not wind...is it? What the hell Buttercup, snap out of it! I grumbled and turned to another side of the bed, just when I was getting myself comfortable I hit a wall and felt a chuckle...wait...a wall? chuckle? oh boy...

I looked up and saw a pair of dark green eyes looking right at me. Butch!

I jumped out of my coveres and flew to the air. He just continued laying down on my bed.

He put his arms behind his head and smirked. My blood was boiling inside, was he stalking me!?

Buttercup: Butch get out before I throw you out

I managed to say that calm but some venom filled my voice. He sighed and got up, in a blink of an eye he wrapped his arms around my waist and again I felt his breath on my neck. Oh no you wont, not this time! I pushed him away from me, but as I did that he pinned me down on the bed. Ah nuts!

Buttercup: Get off me! - I started struggling and yelling but he put his arm on my mouth. Oh come on!

I'm not gonna quit, you wone be seeing that movie anytime soon. With his other arm he put my arms above my head. Still not quiting! I moved my body left right roughly just so I can get him off me. He pressed me harder putting all of his muscles on my strenght. Sweet cupcakes he's been working out a lot! As I saw his muscles showing from his tight shirt I couldnt help but blush. Hope he didnt see that one coming. He leaned in and our lips were inches apart. I even started sweating and breathing heavily...yea thats probably from the fighting. He slowly kissed me and without no strenght to fight back, I did one thing I could...yes that. I started kissing him back too, but I wasnt really trying anything. He started pressing more, oh boy cant breathe..need...air. He slowly moved to my neck. His arms were still putting his strenght on mine...guess he doesnt trust me at being weak at this part. The pain in my arms was really big and I started being a whimp that cant take pain. But damn with those arms I dont think anyone could handle. Butch leaned on my ear and again goosebumps from his breath were forming. Oh not this again!

Butch: love is pain babe - he whispered and got to the old position to face my eyes.

I couldnt help but be creeped out. He let go of my arms and I felt my blood finally moving the normal way. Oh God thank you! I moved my arms to his chest and yes I felt his muscles and no I'm not liking it...what!? I'm not, honestly!

Buttercup: Butch...go..now

He chuckled a little and moved his body from mine. I got up and watched him leaning on the wall.

Buttercup: I dont know how you got in...but the same way your gonna get out

He sighed and gave me a creepy smirk. Dude I was pretty clear when I said leave!

Buttercup: I dont like you Butch. In fact I hate you do death, I hate everything about you! I have another guy and I'm not planning on replacing him with a psycho criminal like you!

I dont know what came over me. Guess I was so desperate of wanting him to leave me alone that these words just started coming out. I got up and with anger I moved to him and poked his chest to prove my point. His green eyes formed into a death glare. If looks could kill...

Buttercup: Until you showed up with your fancy muscles I was living a perfect life. Did you really expect me to be single? Butch I'm a superhero, a toughest fighter, and I'm not yours! I will never be and I was never! Your my enemy and I will hate you until I die!

In a blink he grabbed my shoulders and we switched positions. Now I was pinned on the wall with a deathglare psycho Butch going killer mode on me.

Butch: who is he? - if looks could kill? forget that, If voice could kill, I never saw him like this Brick was right, maybe we still havent seen the real side of him. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him but he threw me on the floor. Hey that hurt!

Buttercup: ow! whats wrong with you!

Great job Butterblowup now you made him angry even more. Now he was right infront of me with his killer look.

Butch: I'm not gonna ask twice Buttercup...who is he?

Buttercup: you just asked twice

SOMEONE SHOOT ME! What the hell is wrong with me! Do I have a deathwish or something?

Butch: TELL ME SO I CAN END HIS DAMN LIFE!

Buttercup: FORGET IT I'M NOT TELLING YOU A THING ABOUT HIM!

He looked at me already annoyed by my attitude. What can I say..I'm that stubborn. And besides I dont even have a guy. Its true I'm a superhero and that all..but without a guy. I have a thing called girl pride that I hold on to in every situation. Butch grabbed me by my shirt and again threw me on the bed. What am I a ugly barbie doll?

Butch: you dont have to tell me if you dont want to babe

I am not telling him a thing about some guy that I have no idea who he i..wait what he said?

I got up and looked him in the eye, whats he talking about?

Butch: I'll find him myself and when I do, dont expect him on your next date.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and with that he flew out. Eeer...what just happened? Oh boy this is bad. I looked at the clock it said that its 5PM My sisters are probably having dinner now. I decided to go downstairs cause I am so hungry. I thought about Butch's words and sighed. Good thing that I dont have a boyfriend...but...I got a lots of boy..friends. Oh crap this is not good. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. There I saw my sisters and two Ruffs. There still here?

Blossom: Buttercup your ok!

She came and gave me a hug, I whimpered at the pain.

Blossom: oh gosh, sorry..your hungry?

Buttercup: no I came for a bearhug where all of you can squeeze the life out of me - I said sarcasticaly.

Ok here's my thing. When something bad happens to me and my sisters ask I just use sarcasm to cover it. I dont want them to worry ( **Me: thats what I always do **)

They all laughed, everyone except for Brick. Maybe he knows what will...

Buttercup: I'll be down in a minute..Brick could I talk to you for a sec

Brick looked at me and then my sisters. Blossom nodded and he smirked while looking back at me.

Brick: sure kid

We left the kitchen and flew to my room again. Thats curently the only safe place around.

Buttercup: we...have a problem

He raised his brow and crossed his arms

Brick: how big?

Buttercup: that I dont know

Brick sighed and leaned on the door.

Brick: well?

Buttercup: Butch was here

Brick: What!

Buttercup: geez a little louder please I dont think my sisters heard you

How can boys be so stupid!?

Brick: what did he want?

Buttercup: well...maybe to rape me but that I'm not sure

Brick: yea he's gonna try that again

Buttercup: figured

Brick: and?

Buttercup: I dont know what came over me I said that I hate him, that he's a psycho criminal and bunch of other stuff

Brick:...ouch...that hurt

Buttercup: well its true

Brick: let me guess he lost it

Buttercup: worse...I said that I have another guy

Brick: I thought you were single

Buttercup: thats the fact, I AM SINGLE!

Brick: oh boy thats not good...so thats when you got the red shoulders and wrists right?

Buttercup: damn he worked out well

Brick: true that

Buttercup: whats gonna happen?

Brick went to the window and didnt said a thing.

Buttercup: well?

Brick: how many guy friends you have?

Again he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

Buttercup: about 2

Brick: well thats some good news

Buttercup: 2...0

Bricks eyes widen and rushed to me grabbing my shoulders and shaking me madly

Brick: ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN! DO YOU WANT SOMEONE KILLED OVER HERE!

Buttercup: LET GO BRICKHEAD!

Ouch

Brick: right now...pray that he wont find any of them

I just looked at him. I was shocked for good. Could Butch really kill them?

Brick: No contacts with any of them, and I mean it, got it Buttercup?

I nodded my head and he left.

Oh crap. I felt another little breeze on my face. The window was opened a little...weird. I found a little peace of paper on the floor. I opened and again...another shock

_I'm a criminal, a psycho, a killer, a enemy, a RowdyRuff, a prisoner, bloody murder, yea thats what I am._

_You are popular, fighter, superhero, PowerPuff, enemy, toughest, yea thats what you are_

_But one thing I forgot to mention but stays as a marked word_

_Is that Buttercup Utonium you are mine, and only mine._

_As a criminal, I can kill anyone who approaches you without my permission_

_As a psycho I can tear him off limb from limb because of being with you_

_As a killer I can brutally kill him for claiming you his, when your mine_

_As a enemy I can always make some new enemies with no hesitation_

_As a RowdyRuff I can form destructioun any time_

_As a prisoner I can always go back to the crap hole prison_

_As a bloody murder I can always make a new murder_

_And thats one of the things your lover will feel and hear_

_Mark my words Buttercup, I will make you mine one way or another_

_I'll get you_

Who...who's his victim...


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: everyone thanks for the reviews, glad you like the story and as you wished, I updated..and lets not forget that I promised it though, anyways review and enjoy**

**Bubbles: I thought that Buttercup has that line**

**Me:..whoops**

**Buttercup: dont mention it**

**Me: well I said ' whoops' **

**Buttercup: whatever**

**Me:...**

**Bubbles:...**

**Me:..what got into her?**

**Bubbles:..I dont know**

**Me:...now what?**

**Bubbles:..I brought cookies**

**Me: sweet! Review and enjoy while I enjoy the cookies Bubbles made**

**Bubbles * giggle* oh GB what are we gonna do with you**

**Me: feed me cookies?**

**Bubbles: yup will do**

Brick POV

Man this got really fucked up. I mean when we were kids, we were fighting the Puffs every day. And now..we're at their house, getting along, suddenly Boomer and Bubbles started dating, Blossom and I are good friends, and Butch is still stalking Buttercup. Its been already two months. He still didnt came home. He never did, all he does is freak everyone out. Last news shocked all of us, especially Buttercup. Out of no-where Mitch, Buttercups best friend died. He was found on the street beaten up and all bloody. Before the paramedics came..he died. I can bet with no doubt that Butch has something to do with it, pretty much because Mitch and Buttercup went to the skatepark together and hung out all day.

Blossom: Brick?

I finally snaped out of my thoughts and looked over to Blossom that was..probably doing everything to get my attention

Brick:..eer...sorry, I got lost in thoughts again

Blossom: thats ok..but..what were you thinking about these days?

Brick: what else could I think of, about my psycho stalking brother Butch

Blossom sighed and looked down

Brick: dont tell me that your not thinking about him at all

Blossom: I am..its just that...I feel useless..that I cant help my sister at all

I know that she's telling the truth,cause I was feeling the same. I mean what could we do? We're just getting ourselves a ticket to the funeral, and then how we're gonna help Buttercup?

Blossom: I'm freaked out to a brand new level..and I cant help my sister at all

I looked over to Blossom and saw a tear forming in her eye but she quickly wiped it away. She's doing her best to stay strong and to hide fear, but c'mon I know my counterpart.

Brick:..I'm gonna go check on Butters k?

She looked my way and gave me a weak smile.

Blossom: I made her some food, its her fave

I smiled at her, grabbed BC's food and headed to her room. I sure hope that things will get better. Buttercup is now like a little sister to me and I like being with her. I mean of all PowerPuffs, I gotta admit she was my fave PowerPuff. Why? Well..Blossom and I are good friends, and I like hanging with her too, she's not boring or anything I just like being around her. Bubbles reminds me of Boomer, she's still a little crybaby but she knows how to toughen up a little. But Buttercup...its like I grow some sort of connection with her. We're like best friends since forever. Even though we fought in the past, she always knew how to pick a punch and she still does. I dont like her as a girlfriend material, as a girlfriend she's not really my type and besides she's like a bestfriend-sister to me. I'd prefer Blossom more, since me and her get a long in many things.

I stood infront of a green door and knocked. I hope that Buttercup is ok. She's been worried a lot about what will happen next. Last time Butch visited her was last week in Friday. Yea, yea she tells me that stuff. What? I told you we have a brother-sister relationship. I got in and looked at the green Puff watching TV. We got that in her room so she wont be bored. Ok all of you are expecting her to be all sick and cant move a muscle. May I remind you that she's still a toughest PowePuff fighter. She can talk,walk,punch,eat its just that lately she just doesnt like company much because she thinks that Butch will hurt them. She looked over to me and smirked.

Buttercup: nurse Brick at your service?

I smirked back and walked over to her bed. I sat next to her and placed the food on the bed behind her.

Brick: and I still dont get paid for my services

She laughed a little and continued watching TV. It was Euro Sport channel. Sweet a football match. I'm gonna like this.

Buttercup: dont you got better things to do?

Brick: nah I'm bored

Buttercup: figured

I made myself comfortable and got in the same position as she was. I looked at the food behind her and yep it looked delicious. Oh man...why cant Boomer cook like that? As I thought about her nachoes, pie and pancakes my stomach begun to growl. Shut up already! I heard a soft giggle coming from a girl next to me. I looked over to Buttercup that looked down with a little smile.

Brick: not funny

She looked back at me and raised her brow

Brick: ah shut up Puff

Buttercup: shut your stomach Ruff

I smirked at her. Even though when she's in this condition she still never changes her attitude.

Buttercup moved herself a little further from me and looked at the food behind.

Brick: hungry?

Buttercup: like your stomach - she smirked back. Now thats the BC we know.

I grabbed the food behind and placed it on the free spot. In the middle of me and her there was now a present to my stomach...but guess birthday is late for him.

She started eating nachoes and my stomach growled again. I glared at him and gave him a little punch so he would shut up. Nope..didnt work

Buttercup: want some?

I looked over to her. Is she joking with me over here?

Buttercup: c'mon you know you want it - she smirked again

I'm not gonna eat her food. Ah who am I kidding I'm hungry as a lion.

I grabbed some of the nachoes and ate it. I gave a smile at Buttercup and she smiled back at me. Happy birthday stomach. Even though I enjoyed eating and laying around with my pal, I still felt that we werent alone like I thought. I dont know did BC have that feeling but I sure did.

Butch POV

I had fucking flames in my eyes. I gritted my teeth and my body was shaking in anger. How dare he be with my girl! My own brother, with my Buttercup. I was sitting on some tree that was next to her bedroom window. There she was, watching TV, until my brother came with food and now he's eating with her. He is going to pay for this. Just like Mitch did. Of course I killed that peace of shit! He doesnt desirve my Buttercup, I thought I was pretty clear when I said that she's mine. And I mean it, she's mine! Mitch should have seen it coming, and I dont regret ending his damn life. My eye twitched as I saw Brick and Buttercup messing around with each other, now they started feeding each other. Brick..when I get my hands on you, your going to suffer worse then Mitch did.

I saw her picking up her cellphone. She called someone and I have no idea who it is. Stupid curiosity of mine, if I get in there and attack I can bet that Buttercup will defend herself and plus Brick is there. Shit! I guess I'm gonna have to find out later. I got up from the tree and decided to fly away. On my way to the abandon building I found I saw some guy leaning on the wall and talking to someone. He looked about my age. Again the curious me landed on the ground next to the guy and leaned on the other side so I could hear him. He had short black hair, he wore a black jacket and some black baggy jeans.

Guy: yea its somewhere around 8PM tomorrow...yea sure am...ok sure you can bring a friend...no prob BC...sure thing mate anything for you...

BC?..Thats Buttercups nickname! The blood boiled inside of me, so he is the asshole she was talking to. My eyes formed a death glare towards a guy that wasnt even looking at my direction. In fact his eyes were closed...take a good look of this place, cause its gonna be your last.

Guy:...yep you got that right...yea security will be there too...I dunno about 10...yea...good music as always...ok bye Butters.

He put his cellphone back in the pocket and started walking away. Oh no you wont.

Butch: your girlfriend?

He looked back at me and smirked.

Guy: not yet..but when I'm done with her tomorrow, it might be possible bro

I could feel my eye starting to twitch but I decided to hold it back in.

Butch: whatcha planning?

Guy: wild party, free rooms, drugging her drink, and a good bed

Fucking bastard

Guy: sorry mate gotta go

Butch: whats her name?

Again the turned my way

Guy: Buttercup

Now my eye started to twitch completely. My anger couldnt be kept inside anymore. This fucking asshole wanted to fuck my girl! I charged full speed at him and stabbed him in the back. There was some coughing and the blood was everywhere. His body felt on the asphalt, I picked him by the jacket and punched his face hard.

Butch: back away from her prettyboy..she's mine and only mine

And I flew away. I'll let the paramedics deal with him, fucking with my girl...over my dead body asshole. She's only mine and I ain't sharing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Bubbles its your turn**

**Bubbles: oh right sorry**

**Me: dont mention it**

**Bubbles: Greenbadass doesnt own PPG's or RRB's **

**Me: and?**

**Bubbles: my fave part is on * takes a deep breath ***

**Me: I suggest you save your ears now**

**Bubbles: REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWW! * entire room shakes ***

**And it all stops.**

**Bubbles: Was that good GB?**

**Me: huh?**

**Bubbles: omg are you deaf!**

**Me: whadya say I cant hear you**

**Bubbles:...WAAAAH I GOT HER DEAF!**

**Me: shesh Bubbles I was just messing with you**

**Bubbles: oh...sorry**

**Me: but next time be gentle with you sonic scream seriously! some of us dont have powers here**

**Bubbles: sorry**

Buttercup POV

So sleepy. Just when I started sleeping the sun light got in my room, shit! Why oh why cant I have a normal sleep. Someone opened my door and I just pulled my covers over my head. Who ever it is go away I'm not in the mood. If its Blossom she's gonna give me lectures about what and how should I eat, Bubbles wont leave me alone with questions like ' how are you? ' she's gonna ask me that 15 times a day. Boomer barely gets in and if he does he needs advice with Bubbles since Blossom is a bit busy these days, Brick..nah he's like a bro to me but I dont really feel like talking to anyone.

" I know your up so you dont have to pretend "

Yea I know that voice and yes I did say that I dont wanna talk to anyone. Its not like he's gonna listen though.

Buttercup: go away Brick I wanna sleep

He closed the door but I know he didnt leave. I sighed and uncovered myself. Brick smirked and sat on my bed. He brought me breakfast that Blossom made.

Brick: how's it going?

I looked at him and I had no idea what to answer.

Buttercup: good I guess...I mean nobody's dead

Brick laughed a little and layed on the bed while I started eating my food.

Buttercup: whatsup with you?

Brick: just bored..whats on TV?

Buttercup: beats me

He grabbed the remote and fliped through the channels. Damn I was sooo hungry. I think that lions,cheetahs and tigers are nothing compared to my stomach.

Brick: oh come on!

Brick threw the remote on the bed and smashed his head on the pillow.

Buttercup: I know I'm bored too

Brick: why is everyone in this damn house so busy doing something?

Buttercup: what do you mean?

I layed next to him putting my hands behind my head.

Brick: Either cooking, cleaning, saving the day, picking up food, and what the heck not

True that. These were some pretty crappy days for all of us. And besides we havent heard from Butch for a long time, and he didnt stalk me...well...I didnt noticed in a long time.

Brick: so...which one of these mentioned things are you gonna do?

Buttercup: be lazy and annoy you for the rest of the day

Brick: that wasnt on the list

Buttercup: now it is

Brick: I have an idea

I looked at him and raised a brow.

Brick: lets go for a little flight

Buttercup: me and you?

Brick: yea just us

Well...I got nothing better to do anyways and its not like I'm sick. Ah what the heck

Buttercup: sounds good..now get out I gotta change

Brick: now I really dont wanna get out - he smirked

Same old Brick. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by his shirt. I opened the door and pushed him out. I got to my closet and the problem now is...what to wear? Green tank top with black graffti sounds cool...pair of black shorts and Nike's. Yea I'd go with that.

I put on a lime green tank top with ' Screw you ' written on it in black letters, a pair of black shorts with a white belt and some green Nike's. I opened my bedroom window and just in time Brick came in.

Brick: you could have just called you know

Buttercup: well your here arent you?

We climbed out and started flying around. The cold breeze in my face and playing around with my hair. This is awesome! Who would have thought that my bff would be a RowdyRuff and especially Brick. Suddenly someone pushed me a down a little. I looked at Brick who was flying backwards, what the hell dude!

Brick: by the way your it

Now he started flying away faster with a red streak following him. I smirked and flew faster to catch up with him. This reminds me when me and my sisters were flying around Townsville and tagging each other. I saw Brick not to far away and decided to trick him a little. I flew to one of the Townsville buildings and under was Brick leaning on it looking around for me. I smirked and started flying down. He really doesnt see it coming. He moved a little from the building still looking around. I charged at him and landed on his back.

Brick: WHAT THE HELL!

He turned around to face me. I had my hands on my hips and I rose my head up showing my pride. He looked shocked when he saw me

Brick: but you were...I saw you...and you were...HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!

Buttercup: its a skill oh and btw your it

I flew away pretty fast. Soon he started catching up with me. Oh no you wont

20 minutes later

We were resting on top of one big building. We were laughing our asses off. Blossom just called and looked really angry when she didnt see me resting in my bed. And yes that was pretty funny cause now both of us were in trouble.

Brick: hahaha oh God we're so gonna get it

Buttercup: hahaha I'm innocent you dragged me in this hahaha

Brick: haha well ya could have said no

I wiped away the tears in my eyes and looked down. Under the building I saw a person that looked like an ant. But he didnt move, maybe he's just calling someone...maybe I should take a little look at him..or her.

Brick: yo BC what are you looking at?

Buttercup: that person looks like an ant

Brick laughed a little but then looked at me one more time

Brick: thats true but you didnt want to tell me that

Dammit! Whats he? My babysitter?

Buttercup: I just wanna check out is he ok

Brick: BC its just another busy quiet person

Buttercup: wait here

Brick: I sure wasnt planning on moving

I flew down to the person and gasped. He was covered in a pool of blood. On his back was a knife. I...never saw anyone dying like this. I'm a superhero and I never saw this situation. Of many people that died including my own sister that blew up by saving me Blossom and Bubbles. I had tears already in my eyes. I breath heavily and the stink of the body wanted me to vommit.

Buttercup: BRICK!

I turned a few steps away but only to hit Brick behind me. I turned to him and cried in his chest. He looked over to the person.

Brick: oh my God. Who would do such a thing and leave a person to die like this.

Once again I looked over to the flesh that was surrounded by flys. Brick turned my head away and pulled me closer.

Brick: dont look

Buttercup: I'm gonna call a hospital

He nodded his head. I walked away a little just to call the ambulance. Who would do this? I never saw this type of murder...before the family that was killed by Butch..there were no cases like this. What if...

Buttercup: Brick what if Butch did this?

Brick was already near the flesh wanting to check out who it is. He turned to me and didnt said a thing.

Buttercup: after four years none of the cases were like this. Only one person kills this way and we both know who that is.

Brick:..why do you assume that its Butch?

Buttercup: well its just...never mind, did you see who it is?

Brick: not yet

He picked up his face so he could see him. His face was horrible..you cant see anything. I walked closer to see him and I did have enough to see. I gasped and Brick turned my way. He rushed to my side and walked me away from the flesh.

Brick: Buttercup whats wrong?

I pressed my head into his chest harder and cried my lungs out. I could tell that he was worried and confused at the same time.

Buttercup: Riley...its Riley McCartney...

Brick: you mean...

I nodded my head. Everyone knew Riley..he was quite a party master mind. He was a good guy and..took every girls virginity. Ok thats not good..but he was a good friend and he knew his limits. I knew Butch killed him, cause I talked to him last night. He probably stalked me last night and I didnt notice. The ambulance arrived...probably someone else called since I didnt. They picked up Riley's body and drove off quickly. I leaned on the wall trying to clear my head a little.

Brick: let me guess..you still think that my brother did this shit

Buttercup: He did Brick! He did!

Brick moved away from me and put his hands in the pockets.

Brick: my brother might be a criminal but he's not the only criminal in Townsville!

How can he be so blind? I know that their brothers but only he kills that way. Not even Him kills that way.

Buttercup: how many criminals you know kill this way?

Brick turned my way and sighed. He closed his eyes and after about 10 seconds he opened them again

Brick: its not all about Butch

Buttercup: in my case it is. I talked to Riley last night and you were there too!

Brick: SHUT THE HELL UP! BUTCH DIDNT KILL RILEY!

Buttercup: YES HE DID, HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND! I KNOW HE'S YOUR BROTHER BUT HE DID KILL RILEY!

Brick: SHUT UP BITCH! MY BROTHER IS NOT LIKE THAT!

Tears fell from my eyes and they formed the death glare.

Buttercup: . .Killer Brick

I tried saying that in a calm voice but some bitter filled it. Brick glared at me and started walking towards me. He stood in front and grabbed me by my top and pulled me closer.

Brick: Butch didnt kill that bastard...you know why?

I looked at him with a glare kept fighting with his

Brick: CAUSE HE'S NOT A DAMN KILLER! HE DIDNT KILL RILEY!

Buttercup: YES HE DID!

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front and blocked the sun. Me and Brick looked over to a person that landed on the ground still in front. We were both shocked...its Butch.

Butch: actually...I did kill him brother

He had a evil look in his eyes along with a creepy smirk. This is gonna get ugly


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: ok sorry for not updating sooner I had...things to do?**

**Buttercup: sure you did * smirk**

**Me:...dont get me started Butters**

**Buttercup: whaddya gonna do? sunburn me, thanks but I've been there and fyi I wa-**

**Me: maybe I could tell about your secret of idk you liking Butches psyc- * Buttercup coveres my mouth ***

**Buttercup: I have no idea what she's talking about folks and neither does she cause she uhh hit her head and wow it must have hurt now me and her gotta do uhh practise our spelling c ya!**

*** Draggs me out * " HEY WHO'S GONNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Blossom: GOT IT COVERED GB!**

**" THANKS BLOSS! "**

**Blossom: GB does not own us or RRB's Review and Blossom is out peace**

Blossom POV

Where the hell are those two! I've been worried sick for them, I called and they said that their on the way back home so why the fuc-dge..why the fudge arent they home yet!

Bubbles: Blossom calm down if they said that their on the way so that means they are

Boomer: yea and besides Brick would know better then to bring BC in some trouble

Blossom: thats what I'm worried about Boomer, what if their in trouble and need help?

Bubbles: look if they dont show up in..lets say about an hour we'll go search for them

Blossom: HOUR! BUBBLES HAVE YOU LOST IT! I am not sitting for a damn hour waiting for my sick sister to come home from where ever she was, 30 minutes is final and thats that!

I was out of my mind! How could Bubbles be so calm, they could have been captured by..someone or worse dealing with Butch at the moment and need help! Buttercup and Brick where the hell are you two!?

Brick POV

Flying away is a little to late right now because Butch would definetly catch up with us. I looked in his eyes and they were damn darker then ever. All this time he kept looking at Buttercup. Oh boy if anything happens to her Blossom is going to make a sushi me out of me.

Brick: Butch I dont wanna hurt you so dont plan anything you'll regret.

Butch finally looked at me and smirked, he slowly started to chuckle and that turned to a creepy laugh. I looked over to Buttercup that was in the same position as me..its like our feet were glued to the ground and we could move. In a blink of an eye Butch grabbed Buttercup and held her arms really tight that I could already see that they started turning red. She whimpered in pain but Butch chuckled again, he didnt really care was she in pain, he found some sort of entertainment in her cries.

Butch: This was the plan Brick

I looked at my brother with full rage in my eyes, I swore they turned blood red. I started growling and my fist started shaking out of anger

Butch: and your wrong bro...

He squeezed her arms harder and I saw tears forming in her eyes as she started screaming. Butch looked at her and squeezed harder making Buttercup in more pain. She screamed her lungs out and Butch looked like a monster. He was enjoying this, he didnt even stop when she screamed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, I turned my glare to Butch who was looking at my reactions all along.

Butch: ...I dont regret a thing

He pulled Buttercup closer to him and her back hit his chest. She was breathing heavily and Butch leaned on her neck. He was kissing her neck and Buttercup looked terrified, he didnt let go her arms a bit they got even more red that some blood started coming out

Brick: Butch you idiot she's bleeding! Let her go!

Butch sent me a death glare and looked over to Buttercup that was about to black out but she fought to stay awake. He turned her around and now they were face to face with each other. He still held her arms tight. He leaned to her ear and I have no idea what he told her but I saw her eyes widen and she gasped. Soon Butch let go of her and she fell to the ground with her knees. I shouted her name and ran towards her but something or in this case someone blocked my way. I tried to push Butch away but I felt sharp pain filling my body. I cough up blood and looked at pair of dark green eyes looking right at me.

Butch: regret nothing but being your brother

I fell on the ground and I saw blood everywhere. Buttercup was screaming my name, when she started running towards me Butch got her. Is this really my end? Next thing I know...was being surrounded by full darkness.

Boomer's POV

Blossom was seriously gonna lose it. Bubbles was trying to calm her down but now she's out of her mind too. Great one man in the house and I had to be surrounded by paranoid girls that were suppose to be superheroes.

Blossom: WHY THE FUCK ISNT SHE ANSWERING THE FUCKING CELL PHONE!

See what I mean?

Bubbles: Lets go search for them its been far to long

Blossom: oh no how about we wait for 30 more minutes or maybe AN HOUR MAYBE THEY WILL FUCKING ARRIVE AND WE WONT HAVE TO WORRY AT ALL! MAYBE THEN WE CAN BE A HAPPY FAMILY, WATCH FAMILY GUY AND EAT FAMILY FUCKING POP CORN!

Bubbles: SHUT UP DAMN HELL UP BLOSSOM!

' Bout time someone told her to Hold up did Bubbles just said that

I looked over to my pissed off girlfriend and shocked PowerPuff leader.

Bubbles: YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS WORRIED HERE!

I stood from the couch and starred with widen eyes at Bubbles.

Bubbles: BUTTERCUP IS MY SISTER TOO NOT ONLY YOURS!

Bubbles grabbed Blossom by her shirt and forced her to look each other dead in the eye. Whoa now thats to much

Bubbles: ALL THIS TIME YOU COULDNT BARE TO CALM DOWN AND YOU CLIMBED THE HILLS OF MY LAST NERVES WHILE I DID MY FUCKING BEST TO GLUE YOU DO THE GROUND AND CALM YOU!

I pulled Bubbles away from Blossom and held her by her chest because hell this is the first time I saw her pissed off this way..come to think of it, I think nobody saw her this way.

Bubbles: I KNOW YOUR WORRIED ABOUT HER BUT I'M HERE TOO YOU KNOW! BUTTERCUP WAS BORN WITH TWO SISTERS NOT WITH JUST ONE! AND NOW YOU...YOU JUST...

She was crying so hard that she slammed her face in my chest. Blossom was right behind her trying to hold back the tears.

Bubbles: You never tried to understand Blossom * sniff * If we're a team and if we really stick together then why do you always make choices without us * sniff *

I looked down at Bubbles and patted her on the head.

Boomer: girls...I think it would be the best for you to calm down and then...we'll search for Buttercup and Brick

Buttercup POV

Oww..my head hurts. I was in some..really dark room. I looked at it and the walls were in color black with some dark green skulls and lime green stars..ok now that became creepy. I dont know where Butch brought me or where the hell Butch is but I know I'm not on the floor in fact I'm in a really comfortable bed. I tried to move but damn I cant..until I noticed I had some pretty tight ropes on, my arms were still hurting and the blood was gone but the bruises were there and they hurt like damned hell. I struggled to get free but the pain was really hard. I thought about Brick..is he dead? As I thought about him dying over there with possibly nobody finding him like Riley I started crying. Two of my friends died and I'm here and cant help, my sisters are worried sick, Boomer's brother is probably dead and his other brother killed him. I saw a pair of dark green eyes looking at me.

Butch: good to see you awake babe

Buttercup: why are you doing this?

Butch: what does it look like? I'm doing it for us, and our families are in the way

Buttercup: Butch your sick! Your a psycho! You killed your own brother! Your own blood!

Butch: for you I'd even kill myself

Buttercup: You really expect me to love you after what you did? BUTCH YOUR MY FUCKING ENEMY!

Butch: Tell that to Boomer who's in your house...to Brick who you hung out with all day..to Brick who you shared food with..to Brick who you fed and who fed you back like your playing fucking dog games!

Buttercup: thats why you killed him? BECAUSE YOUR JEALOUS!?

He started growling and had me pinned on the bed, though that I was already stuck here with these ropes on me. He pressed me on the bed hard with all his weight. He started scanning me up and down then I saw a smirk forming on his face

Butch: now since we're alone, how about we have some fun

My eyes widen and the pain begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I own nobody in this story and blah blah review, done!**

**Buttercup: say it like you mean it!**

**Me: but I'm gonna miss the beach party**

**Buttercup: you'll be missing a lot more then a beach party if you dont say it like you mean it!**

**Me: ok fine *clears her throat ***

**Blossom: hey Bubbles how are the guys out there!**

**Bubbles: H-O-T!**

**Blossom: Hot guys everywhere? BLOSSOM IS OUT PEACE!**

**Me: no wait let me finish**

**Bubbles: who said that your coming?**

**Buttercup: yea you gotta write the story**

**Me: but**

**Blossom: no buts**

**Me: ok fine I'll stay**

**Bubbles: good**

**Me: hold up there Puffs**

**They stopped and looked over**

**Me: If you see any hot guys that remind you of Leo Howard or Spencer Boldman then I suggest you back off cause those boys are mine!**

**Blossom:...k**

**Bubbles: O.O**

**Buttercup:..yea ok**

**Me: good. I dont own anyone in this story and dont forget to review...now to write the story**

**Bubbles: OMG HE'S JUST LIKE LEO HOWARD!**

**Me: on second thought, Greenbadass out Peace!..now someone find me a replacement!**

Bubbles POV

I'm really worried about Buttercup and Brick. Its been hours and their still not home, they could have at least called but that didnt happen. Blossom was out of her mind and poor Boomie was trying to calm down both of us. Nobody let out a single word its like everything stopped. RIINNNNNG! Our phone rung and Blossom flew fast to answer. Me and Boomer started walking over to the hall where our phone was. " No this is Blossom Utonium...Boomer?...uh yes he's here...of course...may I ask why?...listen up dont you tell me not to ask you anything I had a rough day and my sister is...oh...sorry...yes he's here but could you please tell me...WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO BRICK!? " Blossom shouted on top of her lungs and soon as Boomer heard his brothers name he pushed Blossom out of his way and grabbed the phone. Blossom ran to me and I saw tears forming in her eyes. " Blossom whats wrong? " I tried to look calm but Blossom started crying harder and she pulled me in a breath taking hug. I hugged back cause I know this is not really a right time to ask her anything. " WHAT WHEN!...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN!?...BRICK JOJO IS MY BROTHER AND YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIG BROTHER...DONT YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!...WHAT!?...NO I WONT...OK OK...Fine I'm calm...* sigh * when did you find him?...ON THE GANGSTER STREET!...ALL ALONE IN BLOOD...Ok I'm calmed geez!...I'm on my way.." He hung up the phone and started punching the wall. " Boomer whats wrong? " I asked him in a calmed voice. Boomer looked over to me and then back at Blossom. " You watch over her I gotta go to the hospital " he said and turned away and headed to the door. "Boomer let us come with you " Blossom said while tears were rolling on her face. " Blossom you and Bubbles need to stay here in case Buttercup shows " he said. " Boomie please " I gave him my best puppy look and after a minute of looking he sighed in defeat. Hah I knew it nobody can resist my puppy look.

Blossom POV

There are still no news from Brick. Is he alive? Is he dead? We know nothing. Doctors and nurses just keep moving from one room to another. None of them are stopping near us and telling us the news about Brick. " How fucking hard it is to heal one person!? " said a very angry Boomer. I kept looking on the floor and Bubbles tried to calm him down. " Boomie please calm down I dont like seeing you angry " she said. I looked over to my sister who looked really scared. Its true, Bubbles doesnt like seeing anyone angry. Boomer looked over to her and pulled her in a hug. " I'm sorry Bubbles " he said as he rubbed her back. I couldnt help but smile. Bubbles desirved someone like Boomer. " I just cant stop thinking about the fact that someone in a dangerous street left a person to die like that " he said. Its true. Everyone knows that-that street is full of murders,psycho's and a bunch of rapers. I even heard that there was another murder in the same street last night. The person just killed him and left him. I wonder is that the same person that attacked Brick? No its impossible. Brick has powers and its impossible for someone to overpower him like that. What if the same person attacked them both? I saw a nurse moving to another room with some papers. Well...I do need answers though and she sounds like a perfect person. " Excuse me ma'am! " I shouted and she stopped. " May I help you? " she asked. Oh I just stopped you to ask when is your coffee break and nap time OF COURSE YOU MAY HELP ME BITCH! Ugh I hate when people act dumb. " I was wondering if you could tell me the name of a person that was attacked on the street last night " I simply asked and I could tell she started thinking. Oh come on it happened last night not 2 years ago. " I think his name was Riley McCartney " she answered and walked away. I put covered my mouth with my hand. Riley...is dead? Riley was a good friend of me and Buttercup. And she was talking to him the night when he died...well when he was murdered. And at the same time...Brick was with her. Oh my God. I ran over to Boomer and Bubbles about to lose my mind. " Boomer! Butch did this! " I shouted to Boomer and he didnt move. Bubbles tried to calm me down but I kept saying the same. " Blossom please calm down " said Bubbles as she tried to calm me. " Bubbles no I cant! Butch killed Riley! He attacked Brick! Its all his fault! " I shouted. " Blossom calm down this is not the time to-" " Boomer listen to me, it all makes sense! " they both looked over to me as I sat down on the chair. " The same night before Riley was murdered which is last night, he was talking to Buttercup. At the same time Brick was with Buttercup because I told him to bring her dinner. She was probably talking to Riley on the phone. Butch was probably stalking her and he didnt like the fact that she was with Brick, but I dont really know how did he got to Riley. Only if he has super hearing power but I doubt at that. " Boomer looked down I could tell that he was fighting the urge to believe at this. " I'll go get you some water " said Bubbles. It did make sense. It made perfect sense." When Brick wakes up then we'll talk to him about it " said Boomer and I nodded my head. I kept looking down thinking about Brick. I hope he's ok, Poor Boomer...poor Buttercup. BUTTERCUP! Oh my God Brick was found alone and Buttercup was suppose to be with him!...Please dont tell me that Butch took her. As I thought about it I felt rocks just falling down from my chest, I felt like something inside me broke and I started breathing heavily. " WHERES MY SISTER!? " I started shouting and when I did Boomer tried to calm me down and Bubbles was right on my other side rubbing my back. " WHERE IS SHE! WHAT DID HE DO TO HER!? " I couldnt stop. I cried hard and my hair covered my red face. " Blossom control yourself! " shouted Bubbles but its like I didnt hear a thing. I wanted my sister here. I wanted her to tell me that she's ok. " BUTTERCUP! " Tears rolled down and they didnt stop. Where is she?

Buttercup POV

I usually like being alone in the dark, but I never thought that I'd be alone in the dark plus tied to a bed and being only in my bra and panties. Everything was dark. I had only one cover on me so I dont get cold. Butch put it on me. I couldnt stop feeling guilty for what happened to Brick. He was just trying to help me but I got him killed. I wish I die, If I dont then I would never be able to look Boomer in the eyes. After Butch was done with his fun he put my bra and panties back. I wish I could tell you that he let me put it myself but then I'd lie. I was starving, I was cold...I was ashamed I wanted to die. Butch claimed me his, and I know I cant deny it. He took away the only thing that could make me say ' I dont belong to anyone ' but now I do. He took away my virginity..my own counterpart raped me. My body was in bruises, I couldnt move and the ropes were tighten hard that it burned my skin. All the sheets under me were covered in blood. Suddenly the room door opened and it revealed Butch with..dinner? He sat down next to me bringing some pancakes,nachoes and hamburgers. He tried to feed me with it but I looked away. " Buttercup eat " he said. " Eating from you? Thanks but I just got myself a deathwish " I said in a bitter voice. " Yea..cause its really hard to replace Brick right? " he said. I fucking knew it! He was jealous! " Butch your a psycho! You killed your own brother and now you expect me just to cross over that and eat from your hands like a dog! " I shouted. " You sure didnt mind when Brick was doing that, or that guy you talked with! " he shouted at me. " BRICK IS MY FRIEND AND YOUR BROTHER, BUT YOU DONT CARE ABOUT THAT! YOU KILLED HIM JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR SICK OBSESSION OVER ME! YOUR A COWARD AND A ASSHOLE BUTCH! I DONT LIKE YOU IN FACT I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE A PEACE OF SH-" soon my face was introduced with a slap. For a few minutes we were in silence. No words were spoken. " Look what you made me do Buttercup! YOU MADE ME HURT YOU! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU I JUST WANTED YOU HERE WITH ME! BUT YOU KEEP ON IGNORING ME FOR THOSE FUCKERS! " he shouted. I didnt said a word. " I'm sorry ok! I dont want to see you hurt..." He said in a calmed voice. " Then let me go Butch.." I said. I really hope he will. " So you can get back to Brick? No Buttercup...your mine and your staying with me " He left the room along with the food he brought me. He's not gonna let me go...I need to find my way out of here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: sorry for the late update..and talk about a really late update, anyways I continued and blah blah blah enjoy...and review**

Buttercup POV

_I was in my house, but it was all empty. Everything was the same but my sisters werent there, neither were Brick and Boomer. " Blossom! " I called out my sisters name but there was no reply. " Bubbles! " I called for my younger sister but nothing. I could only hear my own echo who slowly faded. From the living room I ran into the kitchen just to find my little sister making pancakes. She was alone and she was singing some song. I was really happy to see her once again. I ran behind her to hug her but one word she said made me freeze right when I was about to hug her. " I miss you sister " she said while she wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes. S-she misses her sister? Did something happen to Blossom? I touched Bubbles's shoulder with my hand but there was no feeling. Its like she was a ghost. " Bubbles can you hear me " I said but nothing happened. She continued cooking and singing. " Bubbles its me Buttercup " no..she didnt hear me. Its like I didnt exist. Suddenly I felt someone going through me and wrapping his arms around Bubbles's waist. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. It was Boomer..no doubt. " We got the cake ready " he said. " Good...I prepared pancakes " she said while she smiled. " I cant believe that she's really gone " said Boomer. Someone better tell me what happened to Blossom. Just when I was about to move the glass that was infront of them, Blossom came in with Brick and Butch behind her. Brick! He's alive! " Come on guys, I brought beer " said Brick. They all looked happy and ran outside. I followed behind and they were so cheerfull. " Damn bro these are the best " said Butch. " Even though she's gone, I can say infront of you guys that this is the best day of my life " said Blossom. " Yep she should have died years ago " said Boomer. " And now we're deleting her from our life forever " said Butch. " So long from our lives forever dear sister " said Bubbles. " So long...Buttercup Utonium " they all said and I felt tears in my eyes. _

I felt like someone zapped me from the dream. I was sweating and trying to catch my breath. I felt tears in my eyes and I couldnt fight them back. I covered my face in my hands and I started crying. From behind I felt someone wrapping arms around me and pulling me. Soon I was found crying on someones chest. " Shh, calm down babe its ok, it was just a dream " I heard someone calming me down witha soft voice. I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking down at me. Did Butch just slept with me? Apparently he did. He put his hand on my cheek and slowly he kissed my forehead. " It was just a dream babe, none of it is real " he said. I gotta admit that was pretty calming. " Now tell me what you dreamed of that scared you " said Butch.

I took a deep breath as I put the streak of my hair behind my ear. " Its like I was home...but nobody could see me " I slowly started and I looked over to Butch who actually did his best to pay attention.

" Bubbles said that she misses me...then Boomer told her that their ready for some party, then Brick showed up with you and Blossom behind and he said that he brought beer " I said and I could feel my voice starting to crack. Butch noticed and he pulled me to his chest. I actually felt a little safe when I found myself there.

" You all ran out and I was behind, when I got outside in the back yard, you all celebrated the fact that I was gone...I felt like I was all alone in a big world where nobody can see me or hear me " now I broke in tears. Butch rubbed the back of me and rested his lips on my forehead.

" It was all just a dream Butters, I'm never gonna leave you, even if you threat me with the most worst threats you can come up with, you'll never get me to back away from you " he said. I pulled my head from his chest and I wiped away the tears. Butch took my hands in his and I couldnt help but blush a little. " I love you Buttercup, and never forget that again " he said. I was frozen, he was obsessed with me and now he confeses love to me. I'm really confused...

Bubbles POV

No news about Brick. I really hope he's ok, He's my friend and plus I'm dating his brother so it would be terrible if something happened to him. Just then the doctor came and Blossom was the first one who formed a wall. " Mrs? " the doctor started to say. " Dont you Mrs me white coat! You better tell me how's Brick or I'm gonna shove my foot in your ass so far that my shoe will be lost and no God damned surgery could find it and get it out of your fat asshole YOU GET ME!? she shouted. I never saw her this mad before. I pulled Blossom away and tried to calm her down. " Well Mr Jojo is alright, he's awoken and he recovered pretty fast " he said. " Can we see him " asked Boomer. " Yes but make it quick" he said. " Oh I'll give ya quick " said Blossom annoyed. " Lets go sis, Brick's waiting for you " I couldnt help but add a little giggle. Blossom blushed and Boomer smirked.

Brick POV

" So your ok now right? " asked Blossom. Oh God how many times do I have to say the same sentense? " I'm fine Bloss, geez you worry much " I said. I feel guilty that I couldnt save Buttercup. Shoot! She's not even with them. " Guys where's BC? " I asked. All of them froze when I asked about her. Is she ok? Is she home? " Well? " I disturbed their thoughts. " Brick...Buttercup is.." Bubbles started. What? What is she? " She's not here bro " said Boomer. I know she's not here dumbass thats why I'm asking where she is. " She never came back " Blossom finished. She what! " You mean she's still trapped with Butch! " I yelled. " Brick calm down " said Bubbles. " How can I calm down! Who knows what he can do to her! " I continued yelling. " Brick, as soon as you get better..we're going to find Buttercup and bring her home " said Boomer. " We were waiting for you to wake up because we thought that you might wanna help her too " said Blossom. I smirked. " Hell yea you three " I said while I kept my smirk. " Well then you might wanna stand up " said Bubbles. I nodded and I stood up on with a little help of Boomer holding me so I dont fall. I made the first step but I started losing balance. And lets just say that the pain in my body was soooo painful. " This is gonna take a while " said Bubbles. Yep thats true. Well BC your gonna have to wait a little longer till rescue teams comes.

Buttercup POV

I cant stand this anymore, another day and I dont know news about my sisters or Brick. And to make it worse I think I got sick too. My stomach hurts like hell and this is the third time this week that I puked. Even food looks disguisting. Of course I didnt tell Butch because then he might even take me to the docs and I hate those people. Lets just say that I'm not really good with them..at all. Butch went to get me some pizza but I'm still not hungry. Just a thought of it made my stomach commit suicide to himself. Oh boy...

I quickly got my bucket full of barf and I did it again. Oh God help me. I think that this place is making me sick. I really need to get out of here...and Butch's not here soo...


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: hey thanks for reviewing guys, as you know the story ' I still hate you ' is complete but since you all want a sequel I might start writing it...as soon as I get ideas so it might take a while**

**To mlbv-grimm ' meh you never know...maybe '**

**To LuvChipmunkPPG ' hehe I wouldnt dare to kill him girl, besides...he's hot *_* '**

**To DontHateJustLove ' hehe like I said to mlbv-grimm, you never know whats on my mind '**

**To xXxDarkHeartxXx ' Will do ' **

**To moonlovesyou ' lmaoo then I sure hope you enjoy the chapter pal '**

**To Naranja Ninja ' true that -_- some people just act like wussies when they should suck it in and just go for it '**

**To Gragra ' your just about to find out...maybe '**

**To Misty 59 ' lol enjoy the chap '**

**To AngelXEvil ' working on it '**

**To Amethyst ' Hell yea Butchercup forever! I dont mind Brickercup at all, but Butchercup is way better ' **

**Well thats it for now everyone**

**P.S Greens in this chapter only, I'll put the others in the next one**

Buttercup POV

I waited for an hour already and Butch still isnt back, maybe something happened to him. No its not that I worry or anything I mean I'd be glad if he got hit by a truck on his way here. Well since he's not here I might wanna escape..but then again he could be watching me already and predicting my next move. Which means I need to be clever, I need to do what he's not expecting. Think Buttercup, think. Ok Butch probably thinks that I always go with full force which is true, I mean why to think when I can just do. But this is a different situation where I have to do a total opposite of what I usually do. And that's thinking clever. He's not here, and I still have my powers. A little weak because of my crazy stomach that just has to puke all the energy inside me. _Note to self, suck it in and go to the damn doc._ Butch forgot to close the door which is great. I might not be able to get another chance to do this sooo...

I got out and flew outside. The sun was shining at its been a while since I saw a sunshine. I never thought that I'm gonna miss a sunny day. But I cant forget why I got out in the first place. I went to the medicine store and searched for anything that might put Butch asleep for a long long time. Damn how hard it is to find that junk. And can someone please buy me a doctor translator? I cant read any of this shit and I dont even understand it, what kind of crap is this!?

_This outta take a while _

Butch POV

I bought some pizza and was ready to fly home that is until I saw a guy around my age and some girl who was holding her stomach. Apparently she ate something bad. I decided to use my super hearing just so I know whatsup. "_ Maybe you shouldnt have ate the hamburger babe " " Screw that, I'm fine " " I dont know babe, you've been acting really weird. Your puking every time you see food, your mood changes more then usual, I think you might be pregnant " " Are you frickin serious!? My parents would kill me! " " I'm just saying that maybe you should do the pregnancy test and from now on, eat something calm like salad ok? " "..okay " _Acting weird? To me all girls are weird. I mean they get angry when you tell them the truth, they get angry when you lie to them. Their so complicated. But then again...same things were happening to Buttercup too. Maybe the pregnancy test wouldnt be too bad. I thought about it and looked at the pizza in my hands. _Maybe salad isnt that bad after all _I thought to myself. I threw the pizza away and flew to get that pregnancy test. If Buttercup finds out about this she's gonna freak out. I'm gonna have to do this behind her back after all.

Buttercup POV

I flew back home and prayed that Butch isnt there. Cross my fingers and...he's not here. Awesome! I bought some Kape-something that will put him asleep for a long time. Just put them in a drink and you'll be asleep for good. Just dont put too much...you had me at put them to much. I dont think that the ' dont ' part is really needed now, especially in my situation. I bought two cans of coke and opened them. In Butches I put the sleeping medicine and prayed that the chemical ex wont bust it inside him. Just when I was done with it Butch came. I quickly hid the tablets in my pocket and looked at Butch while taking a sip of my coke. " Hey babe " he said. I just looked at him and almost whispered a " Hi " He sat next to me and kissed my forehead. He saw a can of coke in my hands and took it away. " Hey I wasnt finished with that " I said. " Its bad for your health Buttercup" who's bad for what now? " Butch you have your own, now give me mine " I said getting annoyed. " No " he simply answered. " Fine then I'll go get myself water? Is that ok for you! " I asked with anger in my voice. " Yeah, wait the other one is mine " he asked. " Yeah now dont try to rub it in my face asshole " I said. He smirked and picked up the can that had sleeping tablets inside. He took a sip of it doing exactly what I told him not to. I rolled my eyes and went to get myself a glass of water. _I gotta love Bubbles for tricking me to take Drama classes with her. _I got myself a glass of water and saw Butch trying to drink more coke but apparently he drinked it all. Wow that was fast. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me. " Forget it Butch, you aint getting my glass of water now " I said. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. " I got all I need here with me " he said. I gotta admit that was...cute. I guess...

" Oh I bought you some salad " he said. A what now? I looked at him and raised a brow.

" Dont you look at me like that, I told you I'm looking after your health " he said. " I'm not a vegetarian mom " she answered with sarcasm in her voice. " Buttercup just eat it, its good for you " he said. I rolled my eyes and decided to listen to him after all. It might wanna calm this stomach of mine for a while.

" I gotta go to the bathroom " I said. I dont know but fore some reason I really wanted to pee. Well its way better then puking if you ask me. " Kay babe " said Butch.

Butch POV

She went to the bathroom and I took the pregnancy test that was in my pocket. Well at least I know a little trink and can make objects fly. All I need to do is concitrate. I closed my eyes and felt the pregnancy test moving away from me. Good, it means its working. Sorry Butters, but this is for your own good

3 minutes later

The pregnancy test flew back to me and it wasnt busted at all. I could smell the pee on it. Oh God thats nasty. I hid the pregnancy test on a little table that nobody could notice. Soon Buttercup came and she looked like one of those people who just lost weight. " I'm all worn out " she said.I chuckled and ruffled her hair. " Knock it off Jojo " she said. " You know you liked it " I answered smirking. I noticed that my vision got blur. I was so tired and I dont know why. Its probably from all the flying and then the sudden drink. " Damn that coke really got to me " said Butch. " What are you talking about? " she said. " I might wanna go and lay down for a while okay? " I said " " Alright " Buttercup answered. I layed on the couch and looked at her again. " Dont try anything stupid Butterbabe " I said. " Whatever Butch, I'm kinda tired myself " she answered while rolling her eyes. I slowly closed my eyes and slowly started to relax..

Buttercup POV

When I finally ate the salad and it took me 10 minutes I looked over to Butch and poked him. He didnt made a sudden move. Perfect. Now its the right time for be to leave. I opened the door that made a cracky noise. Shit! Butch started to mumble some words and I bit my bottom lip if fear _Please dont wake up, please dont wake up _he stopped moving and then started drooling. _I can only imagine whats he dreaming of _I thought to myself. " Yea Butterbabe I like it like that " I heard him mumble. Those words caused me to growl _I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him..._

I got out and closed the door. Now I flew down and got out. I was finally free. Tears were formed in my eyes. I wiped them away and flew home with a lime green streak following me from behind. I was finally out of Butch's hell. Blossom was right, sometimes I do need to think clever in order to get out of trouble. Thanks sis. I owe you one. On my way home a thought crossed my mind _Maybe I should check the hospital first _I changed the direction and went to Townsville hospital.

Butch POV

I slowly started waking up and when I did Buttercup wasnt in the same room. Probably puking from the salad. Seriously whats wrong with that girl these days? I might wanna do a pregnancy test behind her back...which is exactly what I did. Holy shit the test! I jumped from the couch and went to the table that had a pregnancy test on. Lets just hope that the result is still there. And just my luck it was still there..._possitive _

_She's pregnant with my kid_

" Buttercup! " I called out for her. But there was no answer. " Buttercup! " I called again but still nothing. I flew to the bathroom and broke the door with my fist. She wasnt there. " Buttercup! " I called out for her while searching other rooms but she wasnt there. Wait a minute! It all makes sense now! The coke, the sleeping...I smirked as I thought of her plan.

_Very clever Butterbabe, but not clever enough._


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: thanks for the reviews guys love yaaah**

**To LuvChipmunkPPG ' omg totally, If he didnt want it, he didnt had to throw it away, there are hungry people too, for example me! damn I'm always hungry lol '**

**To mlbv-grimm ' hey thanks, well it ain't called psycho love for nothing am I right or am I right lol '**

**To tommy 255 ' true that '**

**To DontHateJustLove ' I gotta love screwing up characters life, its what I'm good at * evil laugh ***

**To moonlovesyou ' hehe love ya too mate, sure hope you'll enjoy the chap '**

**To susnhineg9 ' hehe well lets just say I like making people laugh ' **

**To dragonroses ' will do bud '**

**Well thats all for now everyone.**

Buttercup POV

I flew to the hospital pretty fast and prayed to God that Butch isnt gonna catch up with me. Every minute I'd look behind to see is there a dark green streak behind, but all I could see is some birds. Townsville hospital isnt that far away so I should be there for about three minutes which is good. Did I say good? I meant great! I could also check whatsup with this stomach of mine. I mean seriously, I even think that food is disguisting, do you have any idea how often I think that? Never! _Or maybe I was just nervous about my plan on getting away from my crazy psycho counterpart. Yea its totally that! Well, now I'm out and safe so it should all be right...until he finds me. No! That wont happen! I'll move to China if I have to. Yea exactly! Just one question...on which direction do you go to China?_

I snapped out of my thoughts and flew to the hospital faster.

Butch POV

I chuckled every time I saw Buttercup turning around to see if I was following. Did she really think that I'm gonna let her go like that when she's pregnant with my kid. With my blood inside her there is no way in hell that I'm gonna let her go, not now, not ever. What's mine, stays mine. I continued following Buttercup to see where's she heading to. I keep wondering whats she thinking of since she's wearing her ' Thinking of something ' face. What? Would I really be her counterpart if I didnt know her thinking faces or any other faces she has? of course I wont.

Bubbles POV

We've been with Brick for days, trying to help him balance himself. He finally did but now the problem is..." OWW! " he cant walk. I walked over to Brick's left side to help him up...again. He sat on the bed and growled. " Stupid legs! How hard it is to make two steps!? " said Brick annoyed. " I think that you should rest " said Blossom while handing Brick a glass of water. " I cant Bloss, how am I suppose to rest when BC is still with my brother somewhere? " said Brick. " Buttercup " said Blossom half whispering. " I really hope she's ok " she added while wiping away the tear from her left eye. " Bloss dont worry we'll find her soon " said Boomer. " I know Boomer but what hurts me the most is that I dont know where she is? how is she? is she sick or anything else " said Blossom now breaking in tears. Brick, who she sat next to on the bed, pulled her to his chest where she cried her eyes out. It was really sweet that Brick was worried about Blossom. I snapped out as I felt a hand picking my chin up, soon I was looking at dark blue eyes who were filled with emotion. " Bubbs you ok? " asked Boomer. " I'm fine Boomie I just..." I stopped as I looked at my sister and Brick turning their attention to me. " I'm gonna go out for a while ok? " I said. Blossom nodded her head and Brick gave me a weak smile. I got up from my seat and went over to Boomer to give him a small kiss on the lips. I got out of the door and then of the hospital. I went to a little garden filled with trees and flowers. I sat on a bench and the first flowers I could see were buttercups. I smiled as I saw them and compared them to my sister. They were..so calm, and Buttercup was brashed, raged fighter. But thats just how everyone else saw her, they dont know the truth from behind. Only I know it...and nobody else. She had feelings too, its just that..she doesnt like showing them. _Big sis...where ever you are, I hope you come back...I miss you._

As I looked at the sky I noticed a light green streak flying down. As it landed in front of the hospital, I turned around and just a few steps away stood a girl with black hair that went pass her shoulders. She turned around and showed her lime green eyes that glowed on the sun. I noticed tears forming in my eyes. There she was...my big sister came. " B-Buttercup? " I called for her. She noticed me and gave me a weak smile. Her eyes started glowing more. I ran over to her and hugged her with all my strength. She was finally here. After five minutes of hugging each other she pulled away and I decided to wipe away my tears before she saw them. Just before my hand reached for to my face it was stopped by another hand. I looked over to Buttercup and she smirked at me. " _Thats my job kid "_ she said as she wiped away my tears clearly from my face. " W-where were- " " Talk later, Brick now " she simply said and I nodded my head. " Come on " I said and lead her to Brick's room.

Brick POV

Damn! Why do worse things always happen to good people. Ok..maybe I'm not really good but you know what I meant. " Dude calm down, what could he possibly do with her. " said Boomer trying for 10th time to calm me down but as usual failing. " Thats the problem Boom, I Have No Frickin Idea What Could He Do To Her! " I shouted. " I'm gonna go check on Bubbles " said Blossom as she stood up and walked to the door. When she opened she froze. Its like someone freezed her with her own ice breath. " Bloss? " I called for her but she didnt reply. " Eeer Bloss? " I called for her again but nothing. "_ Hey sis " _My eyes widen. I know that voice! Its..its..its her. Blossom backed away and two girls came in. Sugar and Spice came in. Blossom had tears in her eyes. She literally jumped on Buttercup and hugged the life inside her. " Woah easy there leader girl " said Buttercup. " I'm so happy your ok Buttercup! " said Blossom as she cried tears of joy. " Yea..I'm fine sis " she said. She pulled away from Blossom and bro hugged my brother. She turned her attention ti me and we just bumped fists. " Sup carrot head " she said with her usual smirk. I missed her its true, I mean she's not like a girlfriend material to me, she's like my sister. " Nothing much how about you Butterfluf " I answered. She playfully hit me and I chuckled. " Buttercup..." said Blossom and turned all attention to her. " Yea..I know " said Buttercup. She took a deep breath and eyed all of us. " I was at some building with Butch...actually he took a good care of me...but..I think I caught some cold from that place...but now I'm ok " she said. " I think since your here that you'd better let the doctor check your health " said Blossom. Buttercup nodded her head as she got up from her seat. " Want me to come with you? " said Bubbles. " Well...ok " she said. Buttercup and Bubbles got out and as they left big silence filled the room. Lets just hope she's ok for good.

Buttercup POV

We got in another room where a doctor was waiting for us inside. She gave us a warm smile and signaled us to come in As we did, I sat down on the chair and Bubbles went next to me on the other. " Mrs Utonium what can I do you for? " she said. " Oh its nothing, I just want to check my health since a little...trip I had " I said. She nodded her head and got her notebook. Whats that for? I dont need a therapist. " Could you tell me sympthoms you had so far Mrs? " she asked kindly. Ok..lets see. " well my stomach hurts, I feel like puking whenever I see I dunno food, I could barely sleep, I feel like not doing anything or else I'd explode, my head hurts a lot...well thats pretty much it I can think of " I said. " Slept with a male say about few days or just a month ago? " she asked. My eyes widen. " Are you assuming that my sister is pregnant? " asked Bubbles half annoyed. " Its possible Mrs, we might do a pregnancy test just in case. " she answered. " A what test!? Hell to the no! There is no way I'm gonna- " " Mrs its for your own good " she cut me in. Ugh fine! I rolled my eyes before saying ok. I hate my life soo much right now.

...

Me and Bubbles waited for the results, well its just a simple possitive or negative. We're waiting for a few minutes right now. The doctor came wearing her smile that gotten bigger when she saw me and Bubbles. Awesome! This means good news, which are that I'm not pregnant. Me and Bubbles got up and Bubbles grabbed my hand. " Be brave sis " said Bubbles and I nodded. " Mrs Utonium " she started. " The test is positive, we need to take more tests to see in which month are you pregnant " she said. I felt like my heart stopped. I'm..pregnant.


	14. Chapter 14

**To mlbv-grimm ' smartass lol jk ' **

**To sunshineg9 ' yeea I kinda figured that, sorry ' **

**To moonlovesyou ' love? haha since when did you start using sissy talk lol dude don't go all girly girl on me now haha anyways thanks for the review ' **

**To Fancyunicorn ' haha hell to the No! I won't dare because I already have some angry reviewers wanting to kill me if I dare to do that lol jk '**

**To AshBlondeP ' hey thanks a lot, yeea poor girl I mean seriously none of us want that to happen ' **

**To GreenLoverButtercup987 ' haha thanks mate ' **

**And to bunch of other guests and reviewers ' thank you all, continue love ya all ' **

**P.S to moonlovesyou ' do Not I repet DO NOT use the line above against me lol '**

**Well that's all for now, review!**

Bubbles POV

" I'm pregnant " I looked at my big sister that started losing balance and started falling bacl, thankfully I caught her just in time.

" Bubbles I'm pregnant " she repeated. I sat her on a chair and went to get her some water.

Oh boy this is bad, if Butch finds out he'll never leave her alone. I can't believe that he-he..raped her. I thought that he would never hurt her. But when your crazy like him...I guess you dont know the differance between hurt and comfort.

As I got the glass of water I ran over to my sister that kept her hands on her stomach. I couldnt help but notice tears in her eyes. She's not taking this well I just know it.

" Buttercup? " I called her in my soft tone.

" Bubbles I'm pregnant " she said the same line as before.

I handed her a glass of water and she took it from my hands. But she didnt drink it, she just kept holding it.

" How am I gonna tell Blossom? " she asked.

I looked at my sister and I swear I've never seen her like this before. She was never scared. I dont know this face of hers. I never saw it in my entire life.

" How are you gonna tell But-" I stopped in the middle of the sentese as she looked at me.

" Sorry " I added and she looked away.

I sat next to her and rubbed her back.

" My life is over " she said.

Those were the words that hurt like knives. My big sister said the words she never said before. But now...I had to be the strong one..for her.

" I gotta go to the bathroom Bubbles " she said. I nodded my head and helped her get up.

God please make my sister get better.

...

Brick POV

1...2...3...4..aaaannnd...

" OW! "

" Oh come on not again! "

" I'm trying Boomer jeez! "

" Try harder! "

" Well if you get almost killed by your own brother and survive by waking up in the hospital and can barely move, and force yourself to do that so you can help your friend, then tell me something! "

That made him shut up. This is I have no idea what time that I tried to make at least five steps without falling on my ass and whining like a baby. I feel so useless.

" Brick try again " said Blossom. Now they didnt need to help be get up. I ' mastered ' the art of that.

Damn now I know how babies feel.

" Now go slowly, clear your mind and dont worry " added Blossom. I nodded my head and * sigh * here goes nothing.

1...2...3...4...5...6..

I was finally doing it.

" You go bro! " shouted Boomer which made me lose balance and..

" OWW! " ..again fall on my ass.

" Whops...sorry dude " added Boomer.

" Boomer, I swear if you say a word I'll kill you " I said while adding a little growl.

" Let's try that again " said Blossom " without disturbing " she added as she looked at Boomer who gave her an awkward smile.

Again I got up and sighed.

1...2...3...4

" Keep it coming bro! " said Boomer

" Shut up stupi-OWWW! " oh come on not this again!

" That ain't my fault " defended Boomer

" That's it your dead kid! " I shouted as I got up and ran after him. He ran and started flying across the room and I followed with my red streak. It didnt took me long to catch him and to beat the daylights out of him.

" Any last words before I pound you " I said as I held him by his collar against the wall.

" Yea, your walking,flying,balancing,healing and about to beat me up " he said

I snapped as I looked at the ground under me. Hey yea I did...and I was about to do the last one too.

" This means one thing " said Blossom

" Allowing me to beat up Boomer to Boneless? " I asked

" No...it means finding Butch and sending him back where he came from " she finished

" Well technically we came from the toilet in the prison soo-"

" Not that idiot! I meant prison where he started his stupid obsession with my sister! " she said.

Well that makes more sense.

...

Buttercup POV

Bubbles gave me a little privacy moment in the bathroom. I did my ' thing ' washed my hands and started starring at the mirror. I mostly looked at my lime green eyes that were full of fear about what was gonna happen with this kid.

Its almost like he planned all of this. Has he ever heard of a word condom?

I sighed and looked down.

I should probably get going, Bubbles is waiting for me and I was here for at least fifteen minutes. I turned to the door and sighed. I put my hand on my stomach and as I did that something hit my mind.

_A girl with black hair and really dark green highlight. She had dark green eyes. They were like Butch's. Her hair was long and spiked at the bottom. She looked around five. _

_" Mom why is my eye twitching? " a girl asked and a woman with black hair that went pass her shoulders came right to her and sat the girl on her lap. The woman giggled as she ruffled the girls hair_

_" That's probably from your dad sweetie " she answered to the girl._

_" Daddy! " the girl called out and a man that looked really tall and muscular came. He wore a dark green tee shirt with a black skull on it. He wore some black baggy jeans and green converses. _

_" Sup babygirl " he said as he sat next to the girl who I assumes is his daughter. _

_" Daddy my eye is twitching " she said._

_" Its ok Beverly, dont be scared It'll go away " said the man._

_" But daddy I'm scared " said the girl_

_" Come on babygirl dont be scared, you got no reasons to be scared, I wasnt scared when that happened to me, your mom wasnt scared when she lost her blanket "_

_" Yes I was " said the woman and the little girl giggled_

_" Momma had a blanket? where is it? " she asked_

_" I still have it in a little box, come on let me show it to you " said the woman as she lead towards the door. The man picked up the little girl and carried her on his shoulder and she ruffled his hair._

_" Daddy your hair is so spiky " she said_

_" Its a gift babygirl " _

_They looked really happy together_

_END_

I shocked the thoughts away and looked at myself again. But this time I didnt saw myself in the reflection. I saw someone else too. It was him.

" _That's her Buttercup " _he said as I turned to face him.

"_That's our babygirl "_ he added.


	15. Chapter 15

**To AshBlondeP ' sorry I got school to focus on too, but I'll try '**

**To moonlovesyou ' haha thanks bro, it means a lot. And dammit cant you answer my PM's a little sooner lol ' **

**To mlbv-grimm ' haha no comment ' **

**To Butch's-Girl ' hey thanks :) ' **

**To fancyunicorn ' haha no way! Actually I find that pretty awesome :D ' **

**To Misty59 ' like I said, I got school and the teachers are attacking me with exams and homework, but I'll do my best and try to update sooner, sorry for the long waiting ' **

**Well that's all for now**

Buttercup POV

I didnt do anything, I just stood there frozen. I looked at the pair of green eyes staring at me. I started backing away and he walked was getting really close. As I backed away a little more I hit the wall. He stopped in front of me. I was completely terrified I didnt know what to do, what to think.

" And dont you dare to get rid of her " he said with a bitter tone. That made me get goosebumps. I continued staring at him and then I couldnt take it anymore and looked at my feet. Come on Buttercup think. Where the hell am I suppose to run? Just as I got in my thoughts, he picked up my chin and forced me to look at him.

" She's ours, dont try and get rid of her Buttercup" he said.

" Buttercup, are you ok in there? " that was Bubbles. She's still waiting for me, oh shit I forgot.

" Just one minute " I said and looked back at Butch. Now my eyes formed a glare to him. He still kept his ' Im super serious ' look

" What do you want from me Butch? " I asked while my voice has gone soft. Oh really, now you decide to go soft. Damn.

" What I want? I got what I want Buttercup, I got even more. Too bad you still cant see that, you're too blinded by others telling you how wrong I am. How bad I am, how I'll hurt you. And you're so sure in that- that you're not even planing on giving me or our daughter a chance. Think about your acitions Butterbabe, because one wrong move can fuck your entire life " he said and then he dissapeared.

What is he talking about? Like I would ever wanna be with a psycho like him.

Beverly?

Hmm not a bad name. What did he mean by that.

Maybe that the..whatever I had would come true if I just go with it.

Or if I make a wrong move that none of that could be real.

I..I dont know what to do

" Buttercup? You ok sis? " again that was Bubbles

I sighed and headed to the door. As I opened I noticed my sister placing a smile.

" Come on Buttercup, we're going home. Brick is coming too " she said while keeping her smile.

What? I looked from her side and there I saw Blossom, Boomer and Brick. He was actually standing. He looked better than ever. He placed a smirk as he saw me. He walked over and ruffled my hair. He can walk too!?

" Alright ghost of Buttercup, where is the real Buttercup? " he asked sarcasticaly. Though my face is really pale, and I do look like a hundred year old ghost.

" Ha-ha very funny Brickhead " I said. He chuckled and pulled me in a hug.

" Come on guys, we all had a rough day, lets go home " suggested Blossom and we nodded our heads. As we got out and started flying back home the picuture of that little girl came to my mind.

Shit I still havent told them about the pregnancy.

Or that I saw Butch

I looked around and next to me was Brick while on the other side I had Bubbles. Oh great, I gotta tell them now or never.

" Guys? " I called out and they heard me. We all stopped in the middle of air and they all gathered.

" Buttercup are you sure you-"

" Yes Bubbles...I'm sure " I replied

Everyone looked at me worried.

" Whats wrong BC? " asked Boomer

" I know this is a completely bad moment, and the news arent that good too...or..maybe they are. Honestly I dont know it myself. But I...uhm...well "

" You what? " asked Blossom with softness in her voice

" I'm...I'm...Bubbles take it from here, I cant continue " I said as I signaled Bubbles

Now we all turned the attention to her

" Bubbles whats wrong? " asked Boomer

" With me nothing, but Buttercup...she's..well...she's pregnant " she finally said it

I sighed as I looked down. I couldnt bare to look at their looks. I can only imagine.

" W-what? " I heard Blossom's voice

" Who is the father? " asked Brick

" Butch " I replied as I continued looking down

" I dont understand, I thought you didnt like him " said Boomer

" I didnt got in bed by a will you dumb-dumb head, your psycho brother raped me " I replied while glaring.

" He did what!? " exclaimed Brick

Oh great now he's pissed. Good job Buttercup, he just recovered and got out of that fucking hospital and now he's gonna get a heart attack.

" Does he know that? " asked Blossom

" Y-yeah " I replied.

There was silence between us that lasted for at least five minutes. It was broken by Bubbles

" I think that we should go home " said Bubbles and we gave a small nodding.

As we flied home I went to my room. I locked the door behind me and layed on my bed. How could I be so stupid, I should have at least fought back. Not just give in and let him take away my pride, dignity and virginity. I feel so useless.

I felt a tear in my eye but I wiped it away. I closed my eyes and decided to fall asleep.

I dont have enough strength anymore, I cant deal with all of this..but I have to.

I have to find a way to get out of this shitbag situation

I noticed my cellphone right next to me. I picked it up and went to ' my songs '

You see whenever I'm in a fucked up situation I always listen to music to calm me down.

The song from Cascada started playing. It was called Monster remix. Someone else was with her but I dont know their names.

' How shoud I feel, creatures lie here, looking through the window...'

I doubt that its just the window in my situation. As the remix part started, a lot of flashbacks ran through my mind. How he took care of me no matter how stubborn I was.

_" Buttercup "_

Did someone say my name? I got up and looked around. As I searched my search stopped at the mirror. Oh hell no...

" Y-you " I said as I shivered. I walked towards to face a demon himslef.

_" He is the least of your problems "_

He said. I felt my heartbeat racing inside my chest.

" W-what the hell do you want Him? " I asked trying not to show fear, and I have no idea did I succeed or fail.

_" Be prepared little Puff, for it will be your last " _

Then he dissapeared. I was left at the same spot frozen as a snowman. I was so shocked, what did he mean by that. Soon everything went black, I noticed that I started falling but I didnt have anything to hold on to, so I just waited for the moment to black out and hit the ground. But I didnt.

My vision went blur, all I could see is a pair of green eyes looking at me.


End file.
